


Just Two People Who Weren’t Meant To Fall In

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:49:42
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Based on the film THE PROPOSAL:  Jared Padalecki has been working for the executive editor-in-chief at Colden’s Books, Jensen Ackles, for the last three years. He’s been working as Jensen’s assistant, despite all the difficulties, in hopes to becoming an editor himself...or even better, getting one of his novels published. But what happens when Jensen blackmails Jared into marrying him in order to stay in the country?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is a WIP, I hope to get a chapter out ever week. But since it’s a WIP, the ratings/warnings will change per chapter, as the story develops. The story is mainly comedy, same as the film, but there will be angst and hurt/comfort later.
> 
> Obviously I do not own the boys, or any other character in this fic...original or The Proposal based. This is all just for fun.

  
Author's notes: No warnings for Chapter 1. This is a WIP so warnings will be updated per chapter if necessary.  


* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

 

 

Jensen’s morning routine has been the same for years. Why change what works?

 

Wake up at 5am. Always.

 

Then a 30 minute work out on his bicycle, which is set up in front of his television that simulates that he’s on a nature trail. Which is kind of pointless considering he isn’t paying any attention to the scenery playing on his television. He’s too focused on the manuscript resting in front of the exercise machine.

 

Shower, food, clothes, all the basics. All while reading a new writer’s attempt at a best seller. Well...except for the shower of course. But if Jensen would find a way to read in the shower, he would multi-task then too. Because those few minutes cleaning isn’t as productive as it can be.

 

Once 7:30 rolls around, Jensen is out the door, ready for yet another hour and ten minute trek in New York traffic. Sure, he could move closer to the Colden Books office, but there is no way he’s giving up his apartment in Central Park West. Besides, the taxi ride to work is just another place to work. And today he has a phone call to make.

 

\--

 

Jared has been working for Jensen for three years, you’d think by now he’d know how things worked. But still...three years later he still has mornings like this. Mornings where his alarm clock does not go off and he doesn’t wake up at 6am. No, today he’s up at 7:52am and completely screwed. Less than an hour to get to work before Jensen, which as Jared knows, Jensen is always at the office by 8:40am sharp.

 

Jared showers and gets dressed faster than he ever thought possible. He skips breakfast, because that’s just going to slow him down. And by 8:09am he’s running out of his apartment, and heading towards the coffee shop.

 

Days like today Jared is glad he decided to move closer to the office after those first few months. He’d never make it to work on time if he had to struggle through New York’s hell of traffic.

 

When he gets to the coffee shop, there is a line all the way to the door. Jared feels a panic rise in his chest at the sight. He can’t be late for work, he can’t get fired. Not after all the work he’s bleed into working for Jensen for three hellish years.

 

As Jared looks over the line, his height really working to his advantage this morning, he lets out a sigh of relief.

 

“Jared! Hey!” A cute little brunette calls from behind the counter.

 

Alexis has saved Jared’s life more times then he can count over the few months that she’s been at the coffee shop. And Jared’s not stupid, he know Alexis is attracted to him. He’s hasn’t missed the hints, or the looks. But his job doesn’t really offer him much of a social life. Not to mention the fact that she’s not really his type.

 

Jared quickly makes his way through the crowd of impatient and grumpy looking customers, as Alexis picks up two coffee cups off the counter.

 

“You’re regular lattes, Jay.” Alexis smiles, handing the cups to Jared.

 

“Thanks Alexis, you literally saved my life. Thank you.” Jared replies, smiling as he takes the cups from her hands. He can tell she wants to say so much more, there’s a sparkle in her eyes. But Jared can’t, and he doesn’t even think about it. He rushes out of the store.

 

Jared runs as fast as he can to the office, almost missing the elevator. Slamming his shoulder into the door as it closes, but luckily not spilling a single drop of the lattes. He still has a little under five minutes before Jensen will get into the office. Not the greatest, but it could be worst.

 

“Everyone okay?” Jared asks as he relaxes in the elevator. Nobody replies, and they all ignore him. This again, is something Jared should be used to. “Yeah, me too.”

 

\--

 

Jensen walks the last few blocks to work, needing to be out of the cab when he talks to this particular writer. This really wasn’t supposed to be his call to make, but seeing as Jensen works with incompetent assholes...you sometimes have to do the job yourself.

 

“Hello Frank. How’s my favourite writer?” Jensen says when Frank picks up his phone. Jensen knows this is going to be a tough sell. But he knows what the outcome is going to be.

 

Jensen continues towards the office as he talks to Frank. Ignoring the people around him, they aren’t important.

 

“Of course you’ve been thinking about our talk, because you know I’m right.” Jensen replies as he cross the street, that much closer to finishing the conversation and being able to get comfortable in his office.

 

“Frank, people in this country are busy, and broke. They hate to read. And they need someone they can trust to say, hey, don’t watch C.S.I....Indianapolis tonight, read a book. Read Frank’s book. And that person is Oprah.” Jensen continues, despite Franks words of disapproval and hesitation. Jensen wasn’t going to fail, that just wasn’t on the agenda today.

 

\--

 

Jared quickly exits the elevator, needing to get Jensen’s latte into his office within the next couple minutes or else he’s fucked.

 

“Cutting it close.” The receptions calls out to Jared as he passes. She’s clearly already slammed with the morning rush, a phone already by her ear, and another line ringing.

 

“One of those mornings. Thank you captain obvious.” Jared replies, not even bothering to stop. He doesn’t have the time.

 

He unfortunately turns his head, only for a moment, to make his small little chat with the receptionist at least a little personal. Worst fucking mistake ever. He doesn’t turn around fast enough before he slams into someone pushing a cart. He doesn’t even know who this employee is, not that Jared’s really paying attention. Because the who really isn’t that important. What’s important is that he just spilled Jensen’s latte all over his shirt.

 

“Sweet Jesus!” Jared shouts as the hot latte hits his chest. But the heat or the liquid hitting his clothes isn’t the reason he shouts. He shouts because this isn’t good, not good at all.

 

“I’m sorry. Sorry.” The employee mumbles as he quickly backs away from Jared.

 

“Rub some dirt on it bro.” Someone else yells, Jared’s not sure who. He can’t get over the fact that’s he’s seriously fucked.

 

\--

 

“Frank the truth is all A plus novelists do publicity.” Jensen continues, Frank still not letting go.

 

Jensen is now walking towards the elevator, minutes away from getting to his office. Unaware of the chaos going on only a few floor above him. Jensen lists off some names of novelists that do publicity, but Frank isn’t listening to Jensen at all. He keeps interrupting.

 

“Frank...Frank! Can I tell you want else they all have in common? A Pulitzer.” Jensen says calmly, once he got Frank’s attention.

 

The elevator doors open, and Jensen enters.

 

\--

 

Upstairs Jared is freaking out, he needs a new shirt and fast. Why didn’t he factor this into his fail-safe plan? Stupid, stupid.

 

Jared quickly makes his way to Tom’s desk. Sure, there are a lot of other employees he can talk to. But he does consider Tom a friend, he hopes at least. He really doesn’t socialize much, and working for Jensen, everyone is kind of a little...weird with Jared sometimes. Nobody likes Jensen at all, and they probably feel a little bad for Jared most of the time.

 

Tom is at his desk, looking at his computer. Jared doesn’t even care what he’s doing, if he’s working or not.

 

“I need the shirt off your back Tom.” Jared says, not wasting anytime.

 

“What?” Tom asks, looking up at Jared. He doesn’t think he heard Jared right, he couldn’t have.

 

“I’m serious Tom.” Jared replies, needing the conversation to move a little fast.

 

Tom turns around, a baseball in hand. He’s throwing it back and forth, clearly relaxing until Jensen gets to the office.

 

Tom looks over Jared’s appearance, noticing the stain on his shirt. He smiles.

 

“You’re kidding right.” Tom says, holding back a laugh. Because it all has to be a joke.

 

“Yankees, Boston, this Tuesday. Company seats for your shirt.” Jared replies, totally serious.

 

Tom stares at him, in disbelief as he continues to play with his baseball. Throwing it from hand to hand, seriously thinking of the offer. He knows Jensen wouldn’t really like any of the employees looking like that, but than again he doesn’t work for Jensen specifically. Jared does.

 

“You have five seconds to decide. Five, four, three, two, one.” Jared says, not even looking at Tom. He’s staring at the entrance way, just waiting for Jensen to arrive and his hell day to continue.

 

Tom just sits there, knowing Jared is completely serious. He has to make a decision, and now.

 

At exactly 8:40 everyone at the office who is slacking, relaxing, and talking to their co-workers, they all disperse. They all need to get to work, because right on time, Jensen walks into the office.

 

Jensen still has his phone in hand but he is no longer talking to Frank.

 

Unaware of what’s going on, Jensen continues towards his office. As he does, the nearest employee opens her instant message system that is connect to everyone in the office. She quickly types a message and presses send. Within seconds the message “It’s Here!” appears on everyone’s screen. Now the whole office, even those that aren’t close enough to the main entrance to see personally, know that Jensen is at work.

 

As Jensen walks to his office, everyone starts to work. Jensen looks over the occasional employee but doesn’t say a thing.

 

When Jensen enters his office, Jared is standing there with a latte in his hand. Jared also has Tom's shirt on, clean.

 

“Morning boss.” Jared says with a smile, relieved everything fell into place. Despite all the disasters that lashed out at him today.

 

Jared and Jensen make small business talk while Jensen gets himself settled in. It’s all routine for both of them. The conversation isn’t surprising to Jared, they discuss what’s on the agenda for today. Jensen continues to push back his immigration stuff, as usual. But then Jensen mentions Frank doing Oprah. That gets Jared’s attention.

 

“Wow. Nicely done.” Jared says, not having to fake being impressed about that one. He really is. He knows Jensen is good at what he does. But he never thought Frank would agree to that one. Actually no one in the entire office thought Frank would agree to that.

 

“If I want your praise I will ask for it.” Jensen replies coldly, slightly annoyed as he turns away from his desk of manuscripts and papers, and turns towards his computer.

 

Jensen is about to continue his morning routine, getting himself organized, and getting his latte into his system. That’s when something catches his attention. Something’s off. He then sees a message written on his cup.

 

Jensen slowly turns back towards Jared, who is on his way out of the office.

 

Jared notices the change, but knows not to ask. If Jensen has a problem, Jared knows he won’t hesitant to voice it.

 

“Um...” Jensen starts, as he reads what is on his cup first.

 

Jared stops, taking a breath before turning to face Jensen. All he wants to do is sit down and relax for a second. Calm his nerves.

 

“Who is Alexis? And why does she want me to call her?” Jensen asks, looking up from his cup to look to Jared for a response.

 

Shit. Jared was not expecting that one. Jared doesn’t know what to say, stuck in his lie. He really doesn’t want to admit what happened. But Jensen turns the cup around so that Jared can see what is written, and he gives Jared a look. Jared knows he can’t do anything but tell him what happened.

 

“Well that was originally my cup.” Jared bites the bullet. Knowing it’s not that bad.

 

“And I’m drinking your coffee why?” Jensen asks, not impressed. He just wants to drink his latte and get to work. This is already setting him back, and Jensen has no idea what kind of crap Jared might drink in the morning.

 

“Because your coffee spilled.” Jared replies, now wanting to track that guy down and give him a piece of his mind. Because this just sucks.

 

Jensen just nods, not going to say anything else until he tastes whatever is in the cup. So he slowly puts it to his lips, not wanting to take a big gulp incase he has to spit it right back into the cup. But what he tastes isn’t any different than what he tastes every morning.

 

Jared just stands there, waiting for Jensen’s reaction. They don’t have a personal relationship at all. Jensen knows nothing about Jared, outside of the rare small talk that Jared may have slipped out on during those first few weeks. But this could actually be a little awkward. For him anyways.

 

“So you drink, unsweetened, cinnamon light soy lattes?” Jensen asks.

 

“I do.” Jared replies, really wishing he just slept in and went on his life. It’s not like writing was his dream or anything, damn it. His life officially sucks.

 

But Jensen isn’t the type to make this situation awkward. There is barely any emotion in him at all from Jared’s perspective. Jared should be thankful for that. Anyone else would make fun of him so badly right now.

 

“It’s like Christmas in a cup.” Jared continues when Jensen only grins at him, no real humour behind the smile. Jared wishes someone would shoot him right now.

 

“Is that a coincidence?” Jensen asks.

 

Jared doesn’t understand why this conversation is still happening; why doesn’t Jensen just continues on with his day. Why can’t Jared go to his desk and finally have some time to breath since waking up.

 

“Incredibly, it is.” Jared replies, knowing Jensen doesn’t buy it for a second.

 

“I mean...I wouldn't possibly drink the same coffee that you drink just incase yours spilled, that would pathetic.” Jared continues, not even trying that hard as he walks towards the now ringing phone. Obviously the universe seriously wanted to screw with him today.

 

“Morning, Ackles office.” Jared greets, as he picks up the phone.

 

Jensen just turns towards his computer, the call ending their conversation. He really shouldn’t care about the latte, he has his drink. But the whole situation is slightly amusing to Jensen for some reason.

 

“Hey Chad.” Jared replies as Chad talks through the phone.

 

Jared looks over at Jensen as he makes a hand gesture, that probably only Jared can translate. No one else in the office would ever take the time to learn all Jensen’s random and crazy work habits. And Jared is really the only one that has to.

 

Jared’s slightly confused now, but he passes the message onto Chad. “Actually we’re heading to your office right now, bye.”

 

Jared hangs the phone up, not taking his eyes off Jensen. Jensen, however, still has his back to Jared.

 

“Why are we heading to Chad’s office?” Jared asks, as Jensen slowly turns around in his chair.

 

Jensen doesn’t replies, he just tilts his head and smiles slightly. He goes to his pile of papers.

 

This can’t be good. Jared just smiles back, and heads out of the office calmly.

 

The second Jared’s out of Jensen’s office, he rushes to his computer. He frantically types a message on the instant message system that is connected to everyone on the office floor.

 

His message reads: THE WITCH IS ON HIS BROOM.

 

Jared hits send, and looks up from his computer. Jared watches as everyone on the office floor scrambles to get back to looking busy. Jared waits a moment, making sure everyone got the message.

 

Jensen then exits his office, unaware of what is going on around him. He just ignores it all.

 

Jared quickly joins Jensen as they walk towards Chad’s office. “Have you finished the manuscript I gave you?”

 

“I read a few pages, I wasn’t really impressed.” Jensen replies, crinkling his noise a bit. Acting as if whatever he read was a clear waste of his time.

 

“Can I say something.” Jared says, not really a question. He rarely steps out of line, but he needs to say this or he’s going to rot in this job.

 

“No.”

 

“I’ve read thousands of manuscripts, and this is the only one I’ve ever given you. There’s an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel you used to publish.” Jared continues, seeing Tom move towards them out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Um...wrong.” Jensen replies.

 

They both make a note of Tom. Jared hating the timing of it all, while Jensen takes in the appearance of his shirt. Tom clearly realizes he fucked up, and prays Jensen doesn’t freak out. But Jensen continues, not even missing a beat. But he doesn’t yell, or freak out, or make a scene like Tom is expecting.

 

“And I do think you order the same coffee as I do just incase you spill, which is in fact pathetic.”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: No major warnings. Hope you enjoy the new chapter.  


* * *

Jared stands off to the side in Chad’s office. He was only pissed for a second for being reminded for the millionth time that he’s only a prop in here. Like he doesn’t know that by now...it’s been three years. Three years of coming into all these meetings, and for what? He doesn’t do anything.

 

Jensen hasn’t said much yet, just walked over to look at a book cabinet, and Jared starts to feel a little bad for Chad. He’s talked to Chad a couple times, nothing major. But Chad seems like an okay guy. So whatever is about to happen, it isn’t going to go well. And for some reason Jared feels bad for Chad. He feels bad for anyone who gets onto Jensen’s war path.

 

“Chad, I’m letting you go.” Jensen finally says.

 

And there it is, Jared thinks. He definitely was not expecting that. And by the look on Chad’s face, he wasn’t expecting it either.

 

There is completely silence in the room for what seems like years, Chad is clearly in shock. “Pardon?”

 

“I asked you over a dozen times to get Frank to do Oprah, but you didn’t do it. You’re fired.” Jensen replies calmly.

 

Jared looks back and forth between Jensen and Chad. He really wouldn’t know what to say even if he was allowed to speak. This really can’t be good. So Jared closes the door to Chad’s office...just in case it gets bad, really bad.

 

“I told you, that is impossible, Frank hasn’t done an interview in twenty years.” Chad defends.

 

“Well that is interesting, because I just got off the phone with him and he’s in.” Jensen replies, still calm.

 

Jared is started to feel more and more uncomfortable as he watches the scene play out in front of him. Sure, he’s been working for Jensen for three years...so he’s been in some pretty uncomfortable meetings. But this...this is a first. He’s never been around when he’s fired another editor. Someone that is just below Jensen himself.

 

Jared’s seen quite a bit of main office employees feel the rage of Jensen, and Jared’s always felt a little bad for them as well. But he knows how long Chad’s been working for the company, practically as long as Jensen. And Chad’s almost Jared’s age, and that always made Jared a little jealous. That he was still sweating away, working for the anti-christ, while Chad already has his own office. Mind you, Jensen’s not much older than both of them either...only a couple years...but that’s besides the point. The point is, Jared’s watching a war being set up...because if he knows Chad at all, he knows he’s not really going to take all this laying down.

 

“Excuse me?” Chad asks, not sure if he’s understanding everything right.

 

“You didn’t even call him, did you?” Jensen asks, a little stronger now. He clearly does not intend to back down.

 

“But...” Chad doesn’t even know what else to say as he looks around the room, looks to Jared, and then back to Jensen. Looking for something, anything...but there’s nothing.

 

“I know, Frank can be a little scary to deal with for you.” Jensen replies, mock sympathy on his face for just a second as he approaches Chad’s desk. And it has to be fake, because Jared nows Jensen really doesn’t give a shit about Chad.

 

“Now, I will give you two months to find another job and then you can tell everyone you resign. Kay?” Jensen continues, matter-of-factly. He looks briefly at a book on Chad’s desk, and brings it with him as he leaves Chad’s office.

 

Jensen doesn’t wait for Chad to reply, he just leaves. Jared, a little panicked, follows Jensen quickly out of the office. Jared wonders how Jensen does all this, day in and day out, without showing any real emotions besides complete soulless bastard.

 

“What’s his twenty?” Jensen asks as they walk away from Chad’s office.

 

Jared doesn’t really have to look back at Chad to know exactly what’s happening, or what is about to happen. And he really wishes he’d be able to run back in there and tell him to be cool, to chill out. But no, he can’t...instead he’s going to get to watch Chad make a fool of himself.

 

“He’s moving, he has crazy eyes.” Jared replies, taking another quick glance back at Chad before moving out of the way.

 

“Don’t do it Chad, don’t do it.” Jensen warns under his breath as Chad storms out of his office.

 

“You poisonous bastard!” Chad shouts once he gets out of his office.

 

Jensen and Jared stop, and then whole office goes quiet. Everyone turning to face the noise, interested to see what’s happening.

 

“You can’t fire me.” Chad continues, clearly pissed off.

 

Jensen slowly turns around to face him, a small smile on his face. Jared moves out of the way of the war path, and enters an office cubicle next to Jensen. Jared takes a seat on the desk, and just watches, secretly hoping Chad just shuts his mouth.

 

“You don’t think I see what you’re doing here? Sandbagging me on this Oprah thing, so that you can look good to the board. Because you are threatened by me. And you are a monster.” Chad explains, a little smirk on his face at the end. Almost as if he thinks he’s being cool, and strong standing up against Jensen in front of the entire office.

 

“Chad stop.” Jensen warns lightly, clearly not falling in Chad’s trap. Clearly almost amused by what Chad’s saying.

 

Jared just continues to watch, still unsure how Jensen can remain calm and collected through all this. It’s just weird.

 

“Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves. You know what, I feel sorry for you, because you know what you’re going to have on your deathbed? Nothing and no-one.” Chad finishes, again looking almost overly confident.

 

Jared though, closes his eyes, because he knows that all was just...really not the thing to say. And even though Jared knows Jensen isn’t going to fall into the trap, and get mad and yell right back. He still doesn’t want to watch Jensen finish Chad off, but the silence in the office makes everything almost too unbearable. And Jared opens his eyes to see Jensen take a couple steps towards Chad. And like Jared suspected, Jensen doesn't look like he’s going to explode. He still looks calm and collected. It’s all kind of fucked up, but yet Jared still can’t tear his eyes away...it’s like that saying with car crashed. You want to look away, but you just can’t.

 

“Listen carefully Chad. I didn’t fire you because I feel threatened. No, I fired you because you’re lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time cheating on your wife than you do in the office. And if you say another word, Jared here is going to have you thrown out on your ass, okay?” Jensen says, a little stronger at the end, but still relatively calm.

 

Chad goes to say something, but Jensen cuts him off.

 

“Another word, and your going out of here with an armed escort. Jared will film it with his camera phone, and we’ll put it on that internet site. What is that?” Jensen asks Jared.

 

On most occasions, Jared would be fascinated that Jensen still doesn’t know the name of youtube without someone telling it to him. But Jared can’t seem to put much thought into it now as he quickly answers. “Youtube.”

 

“Exactly. Is that what you want?” Jensen asks, and Chad doesn’t respond. Just glares at Jensen.

 

“Didn’t think so. I have work to do.” Jensen finishes, as he turns and walks towards his office.

 

Jared is surprised, wasn’t as painful as it could have been, but it was still bad. Jared quickly gets up and follows Jensen.

 

“Have security take his break phone out of his office and put it in my conference room.” Jensen tells Jared, not missing a beat.

 

“Will do.” Jared replies, forcing himself to fall back into the swing of thing, and not allow himself to think about what just happened. It’s just another normal day in the office.

 

“And I need you on this weekend to help review his files and his manuscripts.” Jensen continues.

 

“This weekend?” Jared asks, really hoping he heard wrong. Sure, it wasn’t uncommon for him to work weekend. Whenever Jensen wanted work done, it needed to be done. If Jensen didn’t have a social life, it looked like Jared wasn’t able to have one either. But this weekend was different, he did actually have plans.

 

“Do you have a problem with that?” Jensen asks, clearly ready to win this battle as well if Jared tries to fight him on it.

 

Jared and Jensen stop outside Jensen’s office. Jared’s almost at a lose for words. He really did have plans, but damn, I guess they’re cancelled now.

 

“No...no, um...I was just...it’s by grandmother’s 90th birthday so I....” Jared just trails off as Jensen quickly enters his office. Clearly not caring what Jared’s plan may or may not have been. 

 

“I was going to go home...but....it’s fine, I’ll cancel it. You’re actually saving me from a weekend of misery anyways. Good talk, ya.” And now Jared’s talking to himself, that’s completely normal. So Jared quickly walks away, towards his own desk.

 

Great, now Jared has to make a phone call to his parents, and tell them this awesome news. They are really not going to like it. Jared hasn’t seen his parents in years. Sure there’s a lot of factors as to why, the job being a big one. But still...this was kind of a special reason to go home. But now...nothing.

 

\--

 

Jared sits at his desk, trying to explain himself to his parents. And Jared was right, they aren’t happy.

 

“I know...I know. I...tell Gamy I’m sorry. What do you...Mom! What do you want me to tell you, he’s making me work the weekend...No, I’m not...No. Listen, I’ve worked very hard for this promotion I’m not going to throw it all away, okay? I’m sure that dad is pissed....” Jared notices in the corner of his eye that Jensen has exited his office and is making his way towards him.

 

Jensen really doesn’t like people making personal calls at the office, and Jared hates that he basically has to hang up on his mother. But what other choice does he have, it’s better than losing his job.

 

“But we take all of our submissions around here very seriously, we’ll get back to you as soon as we can.” Jared says, hanging up the phone. Jared sighs, shaking his head. Wasn’t really that smooth.

 

“Was that your family?” Jensen asks.

 

“Yes.” Jared replies, a little too frustrated to dwell on the fact that Jensen isn’t reaming him for making a personal call.

 

“Did they tell you to quit?” Jensen asks.

 

The phone is ringing next to Jared, and he’s still frustrated. If you took all those away from him, Jared might have to believe he was in some alternate universe. This is the most Jensen’s talked to him about anything that’s not work, and he actually looks like he cares...for a moment. But Jared can’t see it, or can’t process it because there is too much stuff going on.

 

“Every single day.” Jared replies, picking up the phone.

 

Jensen goes to say something, but Jared starts talking to whoever is on the other line. Probably for the best anyways...might have been weird if the conversation continued.

 

“Yes, Mister Ackle’s office...ya, um, okay.” Jared then hangs up the phone.

 

Jared turns towards Jensen, and whatever mood Jensen might have been in a second ago is ruined by what Jared says. “Morgan and Edwin want to see you in their office immediately.”

 

Jensen sighs loudly, clearly not wanting to go into that meeting. “Kay, come get me in ten minutes, we got a lot to do.”

 

“Okay.” Jared replies as Jensen leaves.

 

Jared doesn’t even have time to breath before the phone rings again.

 

Really, Jared should haven’t hoped for more phone calls, more chaos. Because then maybe he wouldn’t make it up to get Jensen until later, and then he wouldn’t walk into the weirdest day of his life.

 

\--

 

Jensen is standing in Morgan and Edwin’s office, completely stunned by the conversation, begging Morgan and Edwin about something when Jared knocks on the door. Jared’s not really sure what they’re talking about, but Jensen told him to come get him in ten minutes, and he did.

 

“Sorry to interrupt.” Jared says as he peaks his head into the office.

 

“What? What?!” Jensen snaps, clearly completely pissed about something.

 

“Mary from Miss Winfreed’s office called, she’s on the line.” Jared says, making up a lie to get Jensen out of the office. It’s not the first time Jared’s had to do this to get Jensen out of a meeting he doesn’t want to deal with.

 

“I know...” Jensen seems to not want to leave, which confuses Jared but he continues anyways.

 

“She’s on hold. She needs to speak to you right away. I told her you were otherwise engaged, but she insisted so.” Jared finishes.

 

Jensen seems to be impatient with Jared, but something makes him stop. Something Jared must have said made something clink for Jensen. Gave him an answer he was looking for.

 

“Sorry, so...” Jared now realizes Jensen’s just staring at him. It makes Jared a little uncomfortable, and really nervous. The look doesn’t look good at all.

 

After a very long and awakward silence, Jensen finally starts to speak. He also makes a frantic gesture for Jared to enter the office. Jared closes the door but doesn’t approach, because he’s been programmed for three years not to. So now, Jared’s really freaking out, what is going on?

 

“Gentlemen, I understand...I understand the predicament that we are in. And um...and there’s welll...” Jensen stumbles, clearly making all this up as he goes.

 

Jensen slowly start to make his way over to Jared, which just makes Jared that much more confused. He really wants to ask ‘what the hell is going on’, but that probably wouldn’t help the situation.

 

“Well, I think there’s something you should know. Uh...we’re um...we’re getting married.” Jensen finally gets up, lightly and awkwardly giving Jared a small pat on the chest.

 

Jared looks down to where he was just touched, confused. Really, really fucking confused.

 

“We are getting married.” Jensen repeats, stronger this time. Giving Jared another couple pats, and putting on a smile.

 

“Who’s...who’s getting...?” Jared doesn’t really know what to say, and if he should say anything. He’s almost in a daze, looking to Jensen, and where Jensen touched him, and too Morgan and Edwin. Nothing. Jared has no idea what’s going on.

 

“You and I...you and I are getting married.” Jensen says, smile on his face.

 

“We are...” What? What? We are what? Jared can’t get his brain to function, can’t understand what is happening. He has to be dreaming, that’s the only explanation.

 

“Getting married.” Jensen finishes for Jared. Clearly not wanting Morgan and Edwin to see through the lie, even if it is extremely obvious.

 

“Isn’t he your secretary?” Edwin asks.

 

“Assistant.” Jared correctly quietly, still in shock and completely confused.

 

“Executive...Assistant...Secretary. Titles. But, wouldn’t be the first time one of us fell for our assistants, would it Edwin?” Jensen jokes.

 

Edwin looks a little shocked, and Morgan looks over at him confused and a little amused.

 

“So...ya...the truth is um...Jared and I were...we are just two people that weren’t meant to fall in love...but we did.” Jensen explains, trying to make this not at all awkward.

 

“No...” Jared mumbles, this really can’t be happening. Jensen’s not even gay. How is this...what?

 

Jared doesn’t even know how to process all this. I guess the only thing that works for Jensen right now is that, one: nobody really knows anything about his personal life, well...besides Jared. Jared has to know almost everything about his boss. And two: gay marriage is legal. But Jared still doesn’t understand why Jensen is telling Morgan and Edwin that they are getting married.

 

“Ya, all those late nights at the office. Weekend book fairs. You know...” Jensen continues, clearly not paying any attention to Jared.

 

“No...” Jared mumbles again, shaking his head a little. Still clearly in shock.

 

“Something....something happened.” Jensen continues, finally looking at Jared with a smile.

 

Jared looks at Jensen, and can’t really read the smile. He takes it the only way he knows how, to go along with whatever he’s told...or he’s fired.

 

“Something...” Jared says, still stuck in his shocked mumble.

 

“Ya. We tried to fight it. But...can’t...can’t fight a love like ours.” Jensen puts an arm around Jared’s shoulder, and gives him another awkward pat.

 

“So, uh...so, are we good with this? Are you happy? Because well...we’re happy.” Jensen says, smile still on his face.

 

“Jensen?” Morgan asks, trying to get Jensen to stop talking.

 

“Yes?” Jensen replies.

 

“It’s terrific. Just...make it legal. Okay?” Morgan says, pointing to his ring finger.

 

“Oh.” Jensen explains, point to his own ring finger...that clearly has no ring.

 

“Ya, well then...uh, then that means, um...means we need to get ourselves down to the immigration office so we can work this whole mess out. Thank gentlemen, we will do that right away.” Jensen finishes, not letting the accusing eyes from Morgan and Edwin stop him.

 

“Gentlemen.” Jared replies, as he follows Jensen out of the office.

 

All Jared can think now is...What the FUCK just happened!


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: No major warnings for this chapter. Hope you like it.  


* * *

Chapter Three 

 

\--

 

Jared followed Jensen back to his office. He was in a daze, and barely payed any attention to the stares and comments that followed him there. How did everyone know what happened in that room so quickly anyways? Jared barely knows what just happened, so how can everyone else know.

 

Jared passes Tom right before heading into Jensen’s office, and even he knows what happened.

 

Tom laughs at Jared. “Him?” 

 

Jared doesn’t even know what to say, because he still doesn’t know what’s happening. So all he can do is follow Jensen, and hope that maybe he can get some answers. Because well...it’s not April Fool’s Day, so that theory is out. And last time he checked Jensen was straight, and more of a one-night-stand kind of guy as opposed to someone that proposes out of the blue.

 

So once Jared enters Jensen’s office, he closes the door behind him. Looking out at the main area of the office one last time, annoyed and still confused about all the comments and looks he just received.

 

Jared watches Jensen go to his desk, and begin looking through some papers. Getting ready to read yet another manuscript. And Jared thinks it’s odd that Jensen is just going back to their regular routine, as if nothing just happened only a couple minutes ago.

 

But Jensen seems to notices that Jared’s still in the room, and that he’s staring at him. After a moment Jensen looks up. He looks at Jared funny, and when Jared still doesn’t say anything... “What?”

 

“I don’t understand what’s happening?” Jared asks as Jensen goes back to his work.

 

“Relax, this is for you two.” Jensen replies, not looking up at Jared.

 

“Do explain.” Jared asks, a little more forcefully. He needs to know what the fuck just happened, because...well, he has no explanation that makes any sense to him right now.

 

“They were going to make Chad Michael Murray chief. Chad of all people. Chad the imbecile that I just fired.” Jensen states, still focusing on the manuscript in front of him.

 

Jared wants to laugh, he really does. Because this all has to be a joke, or a really really vivid dream...nightmare maybe. Jensen really can’t expect that answer to make any sense to Jared, and make him...the proposal wasn’t real. That’s what Jared has to tell himself, it couldn’t be real.

 

“Um...okay, why? You got to remember, I wasn’t there. You got to help me out here Jensen. I’m feeling a little silly right now.” Jared replies, laughing slightly. What the hell did Morgan and Ediwn say that suddenly made Jensen lie and say they were getting married.

 

Jensen sighs and looks up from his manuscript. “Apparently I was late on some documents, along with some other issues, and my visa was declined. So unless I wanted to be fired, and have to move back to Canada, I had to think of something else. Because that, that really wasn’t an option, now was it.”

 

Jensen goes back to his papers. Okay, so at least Jared knows now that Jensen only wants to marry him so that he can stay in the country. Which makes sense why they were talking about making it all legal. Really, Jared didn’t really pay attention to what was being said in Morgan and Edwin’s office. He was too hung up on the marriage thing.

 

“So naturally I would have to marry you.” Jared replies, hoping that Jensen will laugh and tell Jared it was all just a joke. Because really, Jared has been working for Jensen for years now, and he really thought he knew everything there was to know about his boss...even if Jensen was too oblivious to realize it. And this...what’s happening now, doesn’t fit into any rational explanation.

 

“And what’s the problem? You were saving yourself for someone special?” Jensen asks, almost in a mocking tone. He just wants to get to work, he wonders why Jared’s still in his office.

 

“I’d like to think so, besides it’s illegal.” Jared replies, getting a little more than frustrated with his boss. And surprised the gay thing hasn’t been brought up yet. Jared almost certain Jensen doesn’t know about his sexual orientation, so would he try and make that alright? Try to convince Jared it’s okay to pretend to be gay together, let allow pretend to be married.

 

“They’re looking for terrorist, not book publishers.” Jensen continues to pay more attention to the manuscript in front of him than to Jared.

 

“Jensen!” Jared says, hard. Needed Jensen to take this seriously.

 

“Yes?” Jensen replies, almost looking up from the manuscript, but he doesn’t.

 

“I’m not going to marry you.” Jared states.

 

“Sure you are, because if you don’t marry me, you’re dreams of touching the lives of millions with the written word are dead.” Jensen says, still looking down at the manuscript in front of his for most of what he just said. But at the end, he looks up to Jared to make sure he’s understand.

 

Jared is shocked, he’s not sure what to say in response to that. He knew all these years that Jensen was ruthless in getting what he wants. But most of that was business related, hell, all of it was business related. Jared knew Jensen lacked a social life. But this...is he really getting blackmailed into marrying his straight, boss from hell?

 

“Chad is going to fire you the second I’m gone. Guaranteed. Now, that means you’re out on the street, alone, looking for a job. That means that all the time that we spent together, all these years, all the lattes, all the late nights, everything would have been for nothing. That means all your dreams of becoming an editor are gone. But don’t worry, after the allotment amount of time, we’ll get a quickie divorce and you’ll be done with me. But until then, like it or not, you’re wagon is hitched to mine.” Jensen says, Jared too shocked to interrupt the long speech.

 

Jared can’t leave it like that, and luckily he has the time to pound this conversation out a little while longer. And he’s going to use every second he has. The only way he’s leaving this room is if Jensen demands it, the build is on fire, or there a phone call that pulls him away.

 

“So that’s it?” Jared asks, needing a second to collect his thoughts.

 

“That’s it. After work, we’re going to head over to the immigration office and get it all done. We’ll figure all the other detail after that. But I’m sure there shouldn’t be much to figure out, so...” Jensen trails off, not sure what else to say. Just wanting to get back to work, but Jared won’t leave.

 

“And you’re not even going to mention the gay thing? Because Jensen, I’ve been working for you for three years now, and I know for a fact that you are straight. So...this isn’t weird to you?” Jared asks. Really this should be funny, and maybe a couple years done the line it will be one of those moments that is a funny story to tell people. But right now...not so funny.

 

“Well, sure...but you don’t have to worry about me trying to jump your bones now do you? I’m not about to try out some sort of college experiment, and I’m sure you don’t want to either. We’re both just two people helping each other out, no sex required. So really, there’s nothing to say about the gay thing. It’s all just an act so I can stay in the country anyways.” Jensen answers, really wanting to get back to the manuscript in front it him. Really starting to get impatient.

 

He really doesn’t know, does he. Jared almost wants to laugh, that or cry out in frustration. Three years and Jared has been the best that he can be, and a human being for christ sake. Taking the time to learn things about his boss. But Jensen, doesn’t give a shit. Doesn’t even know that Jared would much rather bend Jensen over his desk right now, then ever sleep with a woman. But then again, Jared should be relieved, because now at least this doesn’t have to be awkward. He can pretend everything for Jensen, and reveal nothing. 

 

“Alright then, so this won’t be awkward at all then.” Jared replies, more so to himself.

 

Jensen is about to respond, and Jared’s not sure he wants to know what he’s going to say. If he’d be nice and sarcasm, or a mean heartless jackass. Option two seems to be more Jensen’s style, but today has been an off day. But luckily the phone rings, so Jared doesn’t need to know. Doesn’t even want to know.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll get that.” Jared replies, almost a little harshly. But for once, Jared isn’t worry about his job. Because if Jensen fires him, then who would he blackmail into marrying him.

 

\--

 

Jared and Jensen sit in some guys office, waiting to be questioned or something. Jared’s not sure. All Jared knows is that they are probably fucked because Jensen couldn’t wait in line like everyone else. No, Jensen had to be pushy, needing to file their fake marriage so that he could move onto something more important.

 

Instead of getting on with their day, however, they were asked to wait here. Jared can only hope Jensen will drop all this, and just move back to Canada. Would that really be so bad? Sure he’d be out of a job, but who knows, maybe he could talk to Chad. Convince him to keep him around.

 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Jared says softly, mostly to himself.

 

Jensen is up now, looking at his phone. Jared knows Jensen is in a rush. But really, would it kill him to just take a breather. Sit down and relax for two second.

 

“Just relax, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Jensen replies, still focused on his phone.

 

Jared looks over at Jensen, but then notices Jensen is still looking through his phone. That is something thought, right, because Jared couldn’t really believe that Jensen was trying to be nice right then. Because Jensen doesn’t do nice.

 

Jared doesn’t have time to even thinking about how to respond to this oddly new side of Jensen. A man knocks on the door, trying to get Jensen’s attention so that he can open the door. Jensen takes a small step away from the door, and turns towards it. Finally looking up from his cellphone.

 

The man on the other side of the door, pushes it open as far as he can. Jensen doesn’t move any more. Jared looks over, knowing this must be the man that’s going to look over their case. Decide whether or not Jared and Jensen are completely full of shit or not. Jared can only hope Jensen’s a better lying in here than he was back at the office with Morgan and Edwin.

 

“Hi...um...hi?” The man asks, needing Jensen to move out of the way. “I’m mister Rosenbaum, I’ll be looking over your files.”

 

“Oh, right.” Jensen just quickly walks over to his chair, sitting next to Jared.

 

Jared can’t read his boss right now, he hasn’t really seen this look before. Could Jensen really be nervous right now?

 

Mr. Rosenbaum enters the office. “You must be Jared, and you must be Jensen.” 

 

He makes his way over to his seat, Jared not wanting to know how he already knows their names correctly. He’s already extremely nervous. I mean, that haven’t done anything wrong yet...have they?

 

“Yes, this is Jared, my fiancee. And I’m Jensen Ackles. So...what seems to be the problem Mr. Rosen...” Jensen’s already stumbling, kind of forgetting the guy’s name already.

 

“Call me Mike, please.” Mike replies, opening looking through the documents that were given to him.

 

“Okay, Mike...um...” Jensen looks over at Jared, totally at a lose.

 

Jared mental notes this moment. Because even if it totally blows up in their faces, this is the first time Jared’s ever seen Jensen like this...like a human being with feelings.

 

“Alright, well I have one question for you...” Mike looks up from his papers. “Are you both committing fraud, so that he avoid deportation, so he can stay in the country and keep his position as editor-in-chief at Colden Books?” 

 

Jared is a little thrown at the directness Mike jumps too. Jared really thought he would be sneaky about it, beat around the bush, gaze their answers to simple questions. Not just jump to asking if they are lying.

 

Jared can also see Jensen tense up next to him, but he refusing to look over at his boss. He doesn’t want them to look guilty right off the top. That would probably be bad for both of them. And for some reason Jared kind of wants to see this through, oddly enough.

 

“Um...” Jensen stutters.

 

Oh crap, this isn’t good, Jared thinks. Jared’s never seen Jensen like this before today. And normally he wouldn’t care. Jared’s not sure why he suddenly cares today, but for some reason he does.

 

“That’s ridiculous.” Jared replies softly, looking over at Jensen. Trying to see if he needs to jump in and say more.

 

“Um...were did you hear that?” Jensen asks, trying to buy himself a little time.

 

“We had a phone tip this afternoon, from a man...” Mike trails off, still looking over the papers.

 

“Would it happen to be Chad Michael Murray?” Jensen supplies, really wishing he was crueler to that man before kicking him out of the building.

 

“Chad Michael Murray. Yes.” Mike continues, looking up from his paper. Surprised that Jensen already knows who called in.

 

“Chad...poor Chad. I am so sorry. Chad is just a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize. But, we know you’re incredibly busy, with a room full of guards and delivery people to deal with.” Jensen continues with a smile.

 

Jared frown, he really wishes Jensen wouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t throw on this act. This side of himself that Jared has seen far too much of during the last three years. It’s only now that Jared is starting to wondering if it’s all just and act. That maybe underneath it all Jensen is a totally different person.

 

“So if you just tell us our next step, we’ll be out of your hair and on our way.” Jensen finishes.

 

“Okay, let me explain to you the process that’s about to unfold.” Mike replies, a clearly fake smile on his face. “Step one will be a scheduled interview. I’ll put you each in a room, and I’ll ask you every kind of question that a real couple would know about each other.”

 

Crap, Jared cursed. Jensen knows nothing about him. How is that going to work? Jared knows everything about Jensen, he can pass this test completely, Jensen on the other hand...he needs to study.

 

“Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If you’re answers don’t match up, to every point. You...” Mike points to Jensen. “...will be deported indefinitely. And you...”

 

Jared, who is looking at the floor a little overwhelmed, looks up to see Mike direct his attention to Jared. Jared’s not sure he wants to know what his punishment will be. But there is always time to back out. No harm done to himself. Jensen would just be out of a job, and out of the country. Why does Jared have to sacrifice anything?

 

“...Young man, will have committed a felony. Punishable by a fine of 250, 000 dollars, and a stay of five years in federal prison.” Mike finishes, a smile on his face.

 

Jared seriously wants to shoot himself. And why does he get the impression that Mike here is enjoying all this far more than he normally would. The name doesn’t really stand out. So as far as he knows neither he, nor Jensen has done anything to this man to make him set out to destroy them. Maybe Mike just really like to be good at his job. Kind of like Jensen.

 

”So...Jared. Do you want to...talk to me?” Mike asks, clearly hinting at Jared to reveal what’s really going on.

 

Okay, so moment of truth. Jared could back out now, count his loses. Or he can risk everything, support Jensen, and possible get it to work in his favor. Getting something for himself out of this mess.

 

Jared just shakes his head, seriously wondering why he’s doing all this for a man that’s been general a pain in his ass for the last three years.

 

“No?” Mike asks.

 

“The truth is...” Jared starts, deciding to just bite the bullet and get it over with. He can do this.

 

He doesn’t need to look over at Jensen to know that he’s most likely freaking out. But knowing Jensen, most people wouldn’t be able to tell. But Jared would. Jared would be able to see the slight change in his Jensen’s face. And for some reason, that makes Jared care a little.

 

“Mr. Rosenbaum, the truth is Jensen and I are just two people that weren’t meant to fall in love, but did.” Jared continues, quoting Jensen’s earlier words back to Mike. Jared hopes he’s a little more convincing that Jensen was earlier.

 

Jared looks over to Jensen, and smiles. Hoping to show Mike that they are a caring couple. Jensen smiles back, and looks over to Mike. Okay, so maybe Jensen needs a little work on acting like a person who’s in a serious relationship, Jared thinks. Because Jared’s not sure even Jensen’s smile comes off right. But Jared ignores it, and continues. Jared sees now that it’s up to him to get them out of this room in one piece, everything after that Jensen will need to work for.

 

“We couldn’t tell anyone we work with because of my big promotion I have coming up.” Jared continues, decided to add some of his benefits to the table right now.

 

Jared looks over to Jensen quickly, and clearly whatever nervousness and anxieties Jensen was having early are now gone. The walls and act back in place.

 

“Promotion?” Mike asks.

 

“We both felt that it would be deeply inappropriate for me to be promoted to editor while we were...you know.” Jared says, a smile on his face. He’s got this. Clear, no stutter.

 

Jared, however, is a little concerned now as to Jensen’s attitude. He’s clearly not impressed at the new demands on the table. But Jensen doesn’t say anything. Jared’s sure Mike doesn’t notice, but Jared can see the hint of anger in Jensen’s eyes. Jared doesn’t let it stop him though. He needs to make this worth his while.

 

“Plus, I mean, it’s no secret now. The office knows about the engagement. But...before Jensen was forced to reveal our relationship to his bosses because of this whole green-card thing, Jensen was really private. He didn’t want the office talking about his personal life. No one knew he was gay, no one. I mean, I respected his wish to keep everyone in the dark. It’s not my choice as to when he wanted to out himself. But his hands were kind of tied. So here we are. So talking to our employees might not get you what you need to prove that we are in fact a loving, and happy couple. We Just want to get married and spend the rest of our lives together.” Jared finishes, a little proud of himself.

 

Jared will deal with Jensen’s rage later. But he sees Jensen relax a little when Mike seems a little less suspicious. Well, maybe not less suspicious....just less likely to drill them with a million questions right this second. Questions that Jensen isn’t prepared to answer. Mike just sighs, and Jared knows he won this round...at least.

 

“Have the two of you told your parents about...you’re secret love?” Mike asks, not as enthusiastic as he was earlier.

 

“Oh...um...impossible, my parents are dead.” Jensen replies, a light laugh escaping his lips.

 

Jared looks over at Jensen for a moment, slightly concerned. How can someone just brush that off? Act as if the lose of their parents doesn’t mean anything. But Jared can’t dwell on it, and maybe he never will. Just because they get out of this, and Jensen stays in the country, that doesn’t mean Jensen’s going to start treating Jared any differently. Jared knows all that.

 

“Are you’re parents dead too?” Mike asks Jared.

 

“No...no.” Jared replies, still a little thrown.

 

“No, they are very much alive. And um...we were going to tell them this weekend.” Jensen smiles, clearly this is his payback.

 

Jared wants to take it all back. He doesn’t want to put his parents in the middle of all this. Sure they are accepting of his lifestyle now...some more than others. But he doesn’t want to lie to them about something like this. And definitely not this weekend.

 

“Ya, Gammy’s 90’s birthday. The whole family’s coming together. We thought it would be a nice surprise.” Jensen finishes.

 

“And where is this surprise going to take place?” Mike asks.

 

“At Jared’s parents house.” Jensen answers, looking over to Jared. Jensen needs Jared to speak up, because he has no idea where Jared’s parents live.

 

”Where’s that located again?” Mike asks.

 

Jared knows Mike’s question is directed at Jensen, already trying to see if he can prove they know nothing about each other. And Jared knows that Jensen doesn’t know that answer. Plus, this way Jared gets another hit at Jensen. Another thing Jensen isn’t going to like, but he’s going to have to suck it up if he wants Jared to go through with this.

 

“Sitka.” Jared answers, looking over at Mike.

 

“Right, Sitka.” Jensen says, clearly not knowing where that is.

 

“Alaska.” Jared continues, looking over at Jensen. Not missing the flicker of shock that crosses Jensen’s face.

 

Jared knows that Jensen could blow this, so he needs to get them out the door, and quickly.

 

“You’re going to go to Alaska this weekend?” Mike asks, clearly not buying it.

 

“Yep, we’re both heading to Alaska this weekend. And trust me, my Jenny here seriously needs a vacation, so...” Jared replies, putting his hand on Jensen’s knee.

 

Jared can almost feel Jensen’s anger vibrating down to his knee. Yep, this is definitely a funny story Jared can tell people later down the line, once it’s all over.

 

“Okay, I see how this is going to go. I need you...one of you to call me at this number to set up an appointment once you are back in town. I would say monday morning, but who knows...maybe you guys will have a nice little holiday with the folks. Won’t want to come back for awhile.” Mike takes out one of his cards and passes it to Jared.

 

Jared takes his hand off Jensen’s knee to take the card.

 

“Ya, you’re right. We really have been working way too hard lately. Might be nice to have a nice long vacation. Lots of time away from the office. Thank you, we will call you when we get back. Set up a meeting.” Jared replies, getting up from his chair.

 

“Yes, thank you.” Jensen replies stiffly, getting up as well.

 

\--

 

Jared exits the office numbly, not even holding the door open for Jensen. Jensen nearly runs into the door, right back to paying too much attention to his cellphone.

 

Jared is back to weighting his options. As much fun as all that way, messing with Jensen. Is all that worth possibly going to jail?

 

“Okay, so...what’s going to happen is...we will go up there, we’ll pretend like we’re a couple. We’ll tell you’re parents we’re engaged. Use the miles for the tickets.” Jensen explain, only looking up from his cellphone briefly every once in a while to make sure he’s still following Jared.

 

“I guess I will pop for you to fly first class. Just make sure you use the miles. And we’re only going to stay the weekend. I know you were playing all that up, the couples crap. But with Chad gone, we have more work to do at the office. Alright...so...hey, why aren’t you taking notes?” Jensen asks, now taking note of Jared’s features. He can tell Jared’s light mood has vanished slightly, and he’s back to thinking.

 

Jensen stops walking. Jared takes a couple more steps before turning to face Jensen.

 

“I’m sorry, but were you not in that room?” Jared asks.

 

“What...oh, that thing you said about being promoted? Genuis, he totally bought all that crap. I admit it kind of...well one thing, don’t ever call me Jenny.” Jensen replies, not really wanting to focus on any particular thing that happened in that room.

 

“I was serious by the way.” Jared cuts Jensen off, not wanting him to continue.

 

“About what?” Jensen asks, confused.

 

“The promotion. I’m looking at a 250, 000 dollar fine, and five years in prison if this smacks us in the face, which there’s a good chance that it will. So that changes things.” Jared replies, being completely serious.

 

Jared needs Jensen to know that all that wasn’t an act, wasn’t him trying to be cute to impress Mike. He really does expect a promotion, amongst other things.

 

”Nope.” Jensen replies, shaking his head.

 

“Then I quit and you’re screwed. So, bye now.” Jared replies.

 

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jensen panics as Jared turns and starts to leave.

 

Jared stops, already now a couple feet away. He knew if he acted as if he was really going to leave, that that might change Jensen’s mind. So Jared stays.

 

“I’ll make you editor, fine.” Jensen continues, taking a deep calming breath. Clearly none of this is going as he planned. “If you do the weekend with your parents, and the immigration interview, I will make you editor. Happy?”

 

Jared slowly makes his way back to Jensen. There’s one demand met. Now Jared needs to get some more things from Jensen.

 

“And not in two years, right away.” Jared states bluntly.

 

“Fine.”

 

“And you’ll publish my manuscript.” 

 

“10, 000 copies, first...”

 

“20, 000 copies, first run.” Jared cuts in, still being blunt and standing his ground.

 

Jensen doesn’t argue, but Jared can see he wants to. But Jared knows how important this job is to Jensen. Jared feels kind of weird though, bossing Jensen around, considering it’s been the reserve for the last three years. But Jared needs to stand up for himself in the moment. Plus, when else is he going to find Jensen in this kind of a position.

 

“And we tell my parents when I saw, and how I want to. And I haven’t seen my family in three years. I haven’t taken a single holiday, because you haven’t taken one. So we aren’t just going to go up for the weekend. You’re going to call Morgan, or Edwin, and you’re going to tell them we’re going to spend not only this weekend at my parents, but the whole following week. Then, when we finally get back, we will pass the immigration interview and then, only then will we return to the office and start working overtime on the pile of mess you created because you fired Chad.” Jared finishes, really proud of himself for standing his ground.

 

Jared really would be satisfied with only the weekend, but he really hasn’t seen his parents in three years. It would be nice to be back home for more than a rushed weekend. Plus, this way, Jensen has more time to get to know him so he can pass his part of the immigration interview.

 

“Jared, you’re being ridiculous. Morgan and Edwin aren’t going to let us take the week off. Not now, not with everything that we need to catch up on.” Jensen replies.

 

“They will. They might not overly like it. But neither of us have taken any vacation time, so they’ll understand. They’ll accept it. The question is, can you?” Jared asks.

 

“Fine. Jesus fucking christ. Fine!” Jensen nearly shouts.

 

“Alright, so there’s only one thing left to do.” Jared replies, now much more relaxed. Now he just needs to get one more jab in.

 

“What’s that?” Jensen asks, still clearly pissed.

 

“Ask me nicely?” Jared replies, needing to stay serious, even thought he wants to break out in a grin right now.

 

“Ask you nicely what?” Jensen asks, now just defeated.

 

“Ask me nicely to marry you, Jensen.” Jared smiles finally, knowing now he’s completely won. He can stress about all the fine details later. But as of this moment, he has everything he needs from Jensen to make him see this through completely.

 

“What does that mean?” Jensen asks, now just confused.

 

”You heard me. On your knee.” Jared replies, smiling widely.

 

Jensen looks shocked, mouth open. He looks like he’s about to argue, but he shuts his mouth. Jensen then looks around, at the many people passing them. No one is really paying any attention to them, not yet anyways.

 

Jensen then looks down at his clothes, at his nice pants that he really doesn’t want to get dirty. Jensen looks back up at Jared, really hoping Jared will change his mind. But Jared just has an amused look of victory on his face.

 

“Fine.” Jensen replies, putting his cellphone away in his pocket.

 

Jensen takes a deep breath, already feeling humiliated. He then slowly knees down on one knee in front of Jared.

 

Jared knows this must be killing Jensen, to do this in public like this. But for him, that’s what makes this situation that much sweeter.

 

“Does this work for you?” Jensen asks, trying to remain calm. Keeping sarcasm in his voice instead of yelling at Jared. Because that sure wouldn’t look like a convincing marriage proposal to those around them.

 

“Oh ya, it’s perfect.” Jared replies, still completely enjoying this.

 

“Good. Will you marrying me.” Jensen says in a rush.

 

“No. Say it like you mean it.” Jared replies, knowing he shouldn’t rub it in so much. He knows how much Jensen must hate this. But Jared still can’t seem to stop himself.

 

Jensen looks around again, taking a deep breath. “Jared?”

 

“Yes Jensen?”

 

“Would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?” Jensen says, smile on his face that is clearly fake and his words laced thickly with sarcasm.

 

“Okay. I don’t appreciate the sarcasm though. But I’ll do it. I’ll see you at the airport tomorrow.” Jared replies.

 

Jared turns and leaves Jensen kneeling on the ground. Jared smiles, holding back a laugh. All that, definitely worth it.

 

TBC

 

\--


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: No major warnings for this chapter. Still WIP, hope you enjoy the chapter.  


* * *

\--

 

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Jared went straight home after leaving Jensen. Once home, he collapses onto his couch. Finally having a moment of peace, still trying to wrap his mind around everything.

 

Is he really going to marry his straight boss from hell, just to get a raise and his book published? It’s not exactly sleeping your way to the top is it? It’s not really the same thing. There is no sex involved. They are both just using the other for something, no sex. That’s what Jared needs to tell himself to make the situation a little better. 

 

Now to make some phone calls. Booking the flight only took a moment, basic stuff really. The next conversation was going to be the kicker. He only hoped to talk to his mom again, because if his dad picked up Jared would probably just hang up the phone and deal with it all later.

 

Jared first decides to call Jensen, and isn’t surprised to get his voicemail. Not sure he really would want to talk to the older man right now anyways. So he leaves Jensen their flight information, telling him that they need to be at the airport bright and early in the morning.

 

Once all the easy calls were done, Jared dialed his parents house. Fingers crossed as he listens to the ringing. Eventually someone picks up on the other end of the call.

 

“Hello?” A female voice speaks through the phone.

 

Jared lets out a sigh of relief. “Hey mom.”

 

“Jared, sweetie. Everything alright?” His mother asks, clearly concerned.

 

“Ya, everything is just...well, honestly, I’m doing better now.” Jared relaxes with just the sound of his mother’s voice. It doesn’t fix anything, but talking to his mom sometimes makes everything okay in that moment.

 

“Honey, I’m worried about you.” 

 

Jared hates to hear his mother so concerned, always has. “I’m fine really mom. I just...I wanted to call to tell you the good news.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Well, turns out I can come home for the weekend after all.” Jared replies, trying to figure out how he’s going to work in the fact he’s bring along a date...well Jensen.

 

“That’s great, Gammy’s going to be thrilled. When do you get in?” His mother asks, her mood clearly lightened.

 

“Tomorrow evening, probably around 4.” Jared states, still putting off bringing up Jensen.

 

“We’ll be there to pick you up when your flight lands. I’m so excited baby, it’s been too long.” His mother continues, clearly really excited about seeing her son.

 

“Ya, I’m sorry about that mom.” Jared replies sadly. He hasn’t been back home since he got this job, he never had the time. And even though he missed his family, he was never in a huge rush to go back. He always felt bad for leaving in the first place, and sometimes it was easier to ignore some things.

 

“Don’t be, we understand. I’m sure glad we get to finally see you for a weekend. We all miss you very much.” 

 

“I miss you too mamma.” Jared says, stretching out on the couch. Relaxing on his back. If he were talking to his father right now, they would most likely be having an argument. But talking to his mother, he doesn’t want to hang up.

 

“Are you sure everything is alright, you sound a little down.” His mother asks.

 

Jared wonders how his mother can pick up on things like this even over the phone. It’s a little creepy. But Jared can’t unload everything onto her. He can’t ask for advice. Because that could ruin everything. No, he has to lie, even to his parents. And that, it tears something inside him. Tears well up in his eyes.

 

“Everything is great, I’m sure tired I guess.” Jared replies, focusing on keeping his voice steady and his emotions under control.

 

“Well, you should get some rest then. We don’t want you sleeping the whole weekend away over here. Don’t know when we’ll get to see you again.” His mother says, her tone light but Jared can tell his mother is a little sad.

 

“Actually, I’ll be staying for a whole week.” Jared says, smiling. Knowing this will make his mother really happy. He wipes away the tears from his eyes and sits back up, getting off the couch.

 

“What?” His mother asks, excitement clearly in her voice.

 

“I’m staying for a whole week.” Jared replies, smiling as he walks into his bedroom.

 

“Oh my god, really. How did you manage that?” His mother asks. And Jared can just picture the excitement on his mother’s face.

 

“Well, I’ll be bring someone with me. We both needed a vacation, as um...well our vacation days have been kind of piling up over the last few years.” Jared sits on his bed, not sure how his mother’s going to take the rest of the news. 

 

“Are you seeing someone?” His mother asks, clearly still excited.

 

“Ya, I kind of am.” Jared replies, frowning at the lie he has to tell his own mother. His whole family knows about Jensen, and how much Jared’s hated working for him the past few years. Are they really going to believe they are now dating.

 

“Oh my god, that is great. I can wait to meet him. I’m so proud of you sweetheart.” His mother replies, beaming with excitement.

 

“It’s Jensen mom.” Jared continues, not sure how his mother will react. If the excitement will just vanish, or if she’s pretend to be happy.

 

“Jensen who?” His mother asks, clearly confused.

 

“Jensen Ackles.”

 

“You’re boss?”

 

“Ya, mom, my boss.” Jared cringing, getting off the bed. He needs to move around, he hates this. 

 

“Oh...I thought...we’ll, as long as you two are happy together. I’m looking forward to meeting him. We all are.” His mother replies, after a moment of hesitation.

 

“You haven’t even told anyone yet mamma.” Jared smiles, even though his heart his pounding heavily in his chest. 

 

“They’ll be happy for you as long as you’re happy. You are happy, right?” His mother asks.

 

“Ya mom. I’m happy, really. But um...I should really get going. Need to pack. I just...I wanted you to know that I was coming and that I was bring someone. Didn’t want you to be surprised or anything.” Jared pulls out his suitcase from his closet and tosses it onto his bed.

 

“Okay sweetie, get some rest. We’ll see you tomorrow. Love you.”

 

“Love you too mom.” Jared replies before hanging up the phone.

 

Jared collapses next to his suitcase. This is a disaster, he thinks. This is all going to blow up in his face, all in front of his entire family. He just knows it.

 

\--

 

Jensen finally gets home later that night, after picking up some things from his office. He drops the pile of manuscript onto his kitchen table, but instead of sitting down to work, he walks numbly into his bedroom. He needs to be packed and at the airport in less than 12 hours. The reality of the situation, and everything that happened today finally crashing down on him.

 

He debated giving Jared a call, just to check in. But that feeling quickly passed. He got his message, knows what time he had to be at the airport. That’s the important thing. Just to get everything over with.

 

Jensen just wants to sleep, wake up, have this all be a dream. A very very stranger, messed up, vivid dream. But now he has to make a phone call. He needs to call the boss, since he unfortunately wasn’t in the office when Jensen stepped in earlier.

 

Jensen picks up the phone, and dials Morgan’s cellphone. He knows Morgan hates getting business calls at this hour, but he’d rather deal with Morgan right now than Edwin.

 

“This better be important Jensen.” Morgan answers, not bothering with a simple hello.

 

“I’m sorry Morgan, I’ll be brief.” Jensen replies, starting to pace the room.

“Okay, what’s up?”

 

“I know the timing is not the greatest, with Chad gone and everything. But um...Jared and I, we wanted to take a week’s vacation. It’s his grandmother’s 90s birthday, and I thought it would be nice to let him see his family. He’s been working real hard these last three years. Never taking any vacation time. He hasn’t seen his family in three years.” Jensen rambles, feeling a little nervous for some reason.

 

“Jensen, it’s a little short notice, don’t you think?” Morgan replies, sounding a little frustrated.

 

“I know, but I really want to do this for Jared. I know our engagement came as a surprise to everyone at the office. But Jared’s been miserable lately, really home sick. It’s been a long time since he’s gone home. And when we were at the immigration office, I don’t know. I just thought it would be nice. A bit of a break before we really buckle down, and get everything organized now that Chad’s gone.” Jensen continues, praying Morgan will agree. He needs for this to work, or Jared will back out of their agreement.

 

“Alright, fine. I can tell your heart is in the right place. But a week from Monday I expect you both in the office, and ready to work. And I hope all the immigration stuff was handled.” Morgan says sternly.

 

“Ya, we just need to...you know, get married and everything will be good to go. We’re telling his parents about it this weekend, and then we’ll settle everything else. Don’t worry sir, it’s all taken care of. I’ll see you in a week.” Jensen hangs up the phone before he can hear his bosses response.

 

Jensen collapses onto his bed, no energy to even pack. The weight of the situation finally catching up to him. He is so screwed. 

 

Jensen can’t do a whole week with Jared’s parents. A whole week away from work. Away from a stability that took years for Jensen to build. Stability that is being threatened by the need to stay in the country. Because Canada doesn’t hold any stability for Jensen, hasn’t for a very long time.

 

A whole week of lying to Jared’s parents. Lying to people that probably really care about Jared. And if this blow up, it could destroy them just as much as Jared and himself. 

 

This plan of his could actually cause more problems. Bigger problems than they are worth. But instead of stressing over them any longer, Jensen pushes himself off the bed and focuses on packing for a week long trip.

 

\--

 

Jared gets to the airport before Jensen, which really surprises him. Jared doesn’t have to wait very long though, only a couple minutes before a cab pulls up and Jensen steps out. 

 

Jensen pulls a suitcase behind him, and approaches Jared. He looks exhausted, as if he hasn’t slept. And for some reason Jared feels bad for the older man. Jared didn’t realize that all this might actually take it’s tole on his boss as well.

 

“Hey.” Jared greets as Jensen approaches.

 

Jensen just keeps walking so Jared quickly follows him into the airport. Okay, so maybe Jared doesn’t feel bad for Jensen anymore. Not if he’s going to be an asshole.

 

“Everything went okay talking to the boss?” Jared asks as they continue to make their way through the airport.

 

“Ya, talked to Morgan last night. He wasn’t thrilled, but we got the week off.” Jensen replies, clearly completely exhausted.

 

Jensen just wants to get this week over with, and without a hitch. He didn’t really sleep last night, too much running through his head. Maybe he’ll be able to get some rest on the plane, but he doubts it.

 

“Did you get any sleep last night, you look exhausted.” Jared asks, not sure why he’s even asking. Just because they’re going into the messed up arrangement, doesn’t mean he gets to act any differently towards his boss.

 

“I’ll be fine once I get some coffee, okay.” Jensen replies, a little coldly.

 

“Alright, fine.” Jared hopes he can enjoy the week, enjoy the time he has with his family. He hopes whatever it is that’s being fucked up between him and his boss, that it doesn’t bring down the mood on the entire week.

 

They both go through the motions of getting through the airport without saying much to each other. It’s all kind of awkward. Jensen gets his coffee eventually, and then they have some time to kill before the plane boards. Jensen continues to work on his coffee. 

 

“So I got us a list of all the questions we’ll need to know for the immigration interview. We’ll help each other study I guess at some point this week.” Jared finally speaks up, not sure what else to say.

 

“Guess it’s something to do during our long ass flight.” Jensen replies, still working on his coffee. He’s clearly still waking up, and a little cranky.

 

“Um...okay. So...how many manuscripts did you manage to cram into that suitcase of yours?” Jared asks awkwardly. Not sure why he feels the need to fill the silence.

 

“Didn’t bring any work, just my phone. Can’t completely leave the work behind.” Jensen replies, focusing on his coffee. He’s not sure what to say to Jared at the moment. He just wants silence.

 

“You’re joking right?” Jared asks, trying hard to suppress the laugh that’s building in his chest. Jared’s pretty sure laughing at Jensen right now probably wouldn’t help. But he can’t really believe that Jensen didn’t plan on locking himself away for most of the weekend reading manuscripts.

 

“I didn’t really think you’d want be to ignore everyone this week and work. We’re supposed to be a couple, right. Or I guess you’re family already know all I do is work, don’t they? So I guess I could have brought some.” Jensen replies, kind of already feeling odd and weirdly sad. He’s really not looking forward to any of this.

 

“My family doesn’t know you Jensen.” Jared defends, again he’s not sure why. Yes, he’s talked to his parents about Jensen. They know how demanding he is, and how much they work. So really, Jensen isn’t wrong. Still, Jared felt bad for Jensen in that moment.

 

“Whatever.” Jensen mumbles, staring at his coffee.

 

Before Jared can say anything more their plane is announcing their boarding information. So they both settle back into the awkward silence as they board the plane. Jared has a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, a feeling like this week is going to be a bigger disaster than he first thought.

 

\--

 

Jared doesn’t want to lose his mind before they even get to his parents place, so he pulls out the questions they’ll need to know about each other. He looked it over quickly before going to bed last night, so he’s pretty sure he knows most of the answers to the questions. He’s also pretty nervous about the whole thing, because he’s pretty positive that Jensen knows none of the answers about him.

 

Jensen is reading through a magazine, clearly not reading anything particular. Jared can see him only flipping through the pages, trying to pass the time. 

 

“So these are the questions that INS are going to ask us. Now, good news is I know everything about you. But the bad news is that you have a week to learn all this about me. So...” Jared speaks up, looking over at Jensen.

 

Jensen is clearly now a little tick off, because he cuts Jared off. He grabs the booklet from Jared without even asking, and begins to looks through it. Jensen doesn’t believe that Jared knows all the answers to these questions. He couldn’t possibly. There are things about him that he hasn’t told anyone about.

 

“You know the answers to all these questions about me?” Jensen finally says, trying to sound a little annoyed. But really, Jensen’s a little nervous. How could Jared possible know all this shit.

 

“Scary isn’t it.” Jared replies, not really caring at the moment. He doesn’t want to have an argument on the plane. They still have a nice long flight to get through together.

 

“Hm...a little bit. What am I allergic to?” Jensen asks, trying to gaze how much Jared truly nows. He’ll go through the whole booklet if he has to, just to find one answer that Jared doesn’t know the answer to.

 

“Pine nuts. And the full spectrum of human emotion.” Jared adds sarcastically. He really doesn’t want to be snippy, but he really wants to be getting Jensen up to date. It might be a little weird if Jensen knows absolutely nothing about them before they meet Jared’s parents, and they are supposed to be dating.

 

“Ha, that’s...that’s so funny.” Jensen replies, sarcasm in his voice as well. Jensen then looks for another questions, something a little harder. “Um...oh, here’s a good one. Do I have any scars?”

 

“I’m pretty sure you have a tattoo?” Jared says, now being serious. He looks over at Jensen, hoping maybe this will get Jensen to drop his own attitude and sarcasm.

 

“Oh really, you’re um...pretty sure?” Jensen mocks, clearly not buying it. But inside Jensen’s a little worried about how Jared knows that he has a tattoo. That’s something he doesn’t really tell people.

 

“I’m pretty sure. Two years ago, you’re dermatologist called and asked about a q-switched laser. So of course I googled a q-switch laser, and it turns out that they in fact remove tattoos.” Jared continues, even though Jensen has now looked away and gone back to focusing on the book of questions. “But you cancelled you’re appointment.”

 

Jensen looks back to Jared, really wanting to know how the fuck he does that. How he pays that much attention to stuff like this and why. Why would he care. Jensen’s not stupid, he knows what people at the office say, and how they feel about him.

 

“So what is it? Tribal ink? Japanese calligraphy? Oh...barbed wire?” Jared asks, whispering out the last guess as if it were a huge secret. He really shouldn’t tease Jensen, but he can’t help it.

 

“You know, it’s exciting for me to experience you like this.” Jensen smiles, clearly annoyed. He then goes back to the list.

 

Jensen feels totally screwed, how is he going to learn all this stuff about Jared. But he can’t let Jared see how nervous he is, so this is all he can to. Be defensive.

 

“You are going to have to tell me what it is you know, and...well...were it is?” Jared says, trying to be a little more serious now. He’s not trying to be a pain, because really, it’s something that might come up.

 

“No, you don’t.” Jensen replies, getting fed up with everything already. He doesn’t want to talk about it. He doesn’t want to talk about the damn tattoo.

 

“They might ask Jensen, so I kind of need to know.” Jared insists, wondering why Jensen’s being so touche about this mystery tattoo.

 

“No, we’re done with that question.” 

 

“Jensen, come on.” Jared is really confused now.

 

“No, fuck you. We’re moving on.” Jensen snaps, not taking his eyes off the pages in front of him.

 

“Okay, someone’s testy this morning.” Jared just shakes his head, and relaxes into his chair. 

 

“Okay, another question...” Jensen doesn’t want to focus on the fact that he kind of deserved what Jared just said to him. He shouldn’t have snapped at Jared like that. But at the same time, he really doesn’t want to talk about the tattoo.

 

“Okay, um...here’s another one. Who’s place do we stay at? Mine, obviously.” 

 

“And why wouldn’t we stay at mine?” Jared asks, knowing it’s pointless to even ask.

 

“Because I live in Central Park West.” Jensen replies, finally looking at Jared. But only for a moment. Only to tell Jared he’s not joking. “Besides, you probably live in some studio apartment.”

 

“I live right by the office, it takes you over an hour just to get to work.” Jared argues.

 

“So what?” Jensen asks, clearly not seeing the problem.

 

“Fine, whatever. We stay at your place. Happy?” Jared is now just settling back into not giving a shit.

 

“Very.” Jensen smiles, but it’s not really a happy smile. Because they are both clearly not in the best of moods at the moment.

 

Jensen just focuses on the book in his hands. He is so friggin’ nervous, he feels like he could just break a part at any moment. Why did he have to ask about scars? Stupid tattoo. But that’s not all that’s bugging Jensen at the moment, it’s this big pile of questions that he should now about someone he’s been working with for three years. A list of question that any normal couple would now about each other.

 

Jared notices that Jensen goes oddly quiet, but he doesn’t want to ask. Doesn’t want to make Jensen that much more snippy. So instead he relaxes, and puts his arms up on the arm rests. Jared’s arm brushes against Jensen’s, but only for a moment. Jensen quickly pulls him arm away at the contact, and wraps it around his body.

 

Jared looks over at Jensen, trying to read him. He could have sworn Jensen’s arm was shaking. Jared’s pretty sure Jensen isn’t a nervous flying or anything. And now that Jared’s really looking at Jensen, he can tell there’s something wrong.

 

“Are you cold or something?” Jared asks, knowing it’s pointless to ask if anything’s wrong. That might be a little too personal, and just start another round of the sarcasm war.

 

“What?” Jensen almost jumps at the question. He looks over at Jared, a little confused.

 

“You’re shaking.” Jared replies, now a little concerned.

 

“I’m fine.” Jensen says, trying to sound snappy, but probably coming off weak and tired.

 

“You sure?” Jared asks.

 

“Ya, I’ll be fine.” Jensen then goes back to the book.

 

Okay, so that’s a lie, Jared thinks. Jared can’t help but feel like there’s so much more to Jensen than he thought. That maybe this week might blow up for a whole other list of reasons. 

 

“Okay, um...let me know if you want to talk about the questions. Or um...we can go into it later at my parents house. We should be landing in a couple hours.” Jared informs Jensen.

 

“Okay.” Jensen mumbles.

 

Jared looks at Jensen for a moment longer before settling back in his chair. That was really odd.

 

Only a couple more hours and they’d be home, well...Jared’s home. A place he thought he left behind, maybe for good. But he’s glad, because he misses his family like crazy. Jared can only hope that this visit doesn’t destroy them.

 

\--

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, long weekend and work kind of delayed me a bit. But got the DVD of the Proposal so that should help me move much faster. Hope you enjoy chapter 5. More to come soon.  


* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

 

The rest of the plane trip was awkward to say the least. Neither of them spoke to one another. 

 

Jensen spent the time reading through the entire booklet of questions, never once asking Jared for an answer to any of them. It almost made Jensen sick to his stomach. All the things he needed to know about the younger man. The simplest things he never took the time to learn because his head was too deep in his work. Too focused on staying unconnected, and isolated. But Jensen knew now that his decisions have now forced him to get to know Jared. One day while they are away he’ll have to have a talk with Jared, and get to know all the answers in this book.

 

Jared was a little annoyed with the brush off and the silence, but he tolerated it. He didn’t want this black cloud to mess up this week with his family. Especially since it might be another three years or so since he gets another chance to visit again.

 

The plane lands, and still no talking. Jared looks out the window next to him and see a small crowd of people clearly waiting to pick up loved once. Amongst the crowd are Jared’s mother and grandmother. They are both holding up signs, waving and smiling. Jared smiles, because it’s kind of ridiculous. But his smile fades, because...it’s going to be an awkward week.

 

“Here we go.” Jared mumbles to himself. He looks over at Jensen and he still just has his noise in the interview book.

 

They exit the plane, Jared not even waiting for Jensen. He can tell the older man is still in a off mood. Jared just wants to be with his family. 

 

Jared quickly makes his way over to his mother and grandmother. All happy to see one another. Jared pulls his mother into a hug first.

 

“It’s so good to see you.” Jared’s mother smiles, holding onto her son tightly. 

 

“Okay Grace. Let me see my boy. Come here.” Gammy calls out, pulling Jared away from his mother and into a hug.

 

Jared’s mind is instantly soothed by the familiarity and the comfort. Everything else erased in the moment.

 

Jared pulls away from his grandmother. “Where’s dad?”

 

“Oh, you know your father. He’s always working.” Grace Padalecki replies with a smile.

 

“Why worry about him? Where’s your boy?” Gammy asks, looking past Jared to looks at the others exiting the plane and approaching their waiting loved ones.

 

Jared turns around, almost forgetting about Jensen in the moment. He looks through the crowd of people that exited the plane with him. After a moment he spots Jensen, and unfortunately he still doesn’t look to be in the best of moods.

 

“There is he.” Jared replies, still smiling as he points Jensen out. 

 

Jensen makes his way over to Jared, not really wanting to be here anymore. He watched Jared with his family for a moment, and he can tell it made Jared happy. But Jensen was tired, and still slightly grumpy. Hell, very grumpy. He just wants to sleep until everything blows over.

 

“Hi.” Jared’s mother and grandmother call out, happily, as Jensen approaches.

 

“This is my mom, Grace.” Jared introduces as his mother approaches Jensen.

 

Grace tries to go in for a hug, but Jensen flinches backwards slightly. It’s all very awkward. But Grace, for some reason Jensen can’t quite understand, doesn’t push anything onto him. She just then extends her hand to him, and they shake hands. Jensen’s relieved, because he really doesn’t like hugs.

 

“And this my Gammy Annie.” Jared then points to his Grandmother. Jensen shaking her hand as well.

 

Jared watches it all, kind of confused. He knows Jensen is a little...hell, very closed off. But it’s all kind of painful to watch. Watch as Jensen pulls away from his mother, and they are all forced to shake hands as a greeting. 

 

“It’s um...nice to meet you both.” Jensen says, trying to smile but he’s sure it’s just coming off awkward.

 

“Well hello there.” Gammy says, taking a step back. Jared puts a hand on her shoulder. Everyone looks at Jensen now. “Now, do you prefer being called Jensen, or Satan’s minion? ‘Cuz we’ve heard both way.”

 

Jensen doesn’t know what to say to that, a little surprised by the forwardness of it all. He can’t read Jared’s reaction either, since he’s looking at his grandmother. But Jensen can tell Jared’s mother is also a little thrown. Trying to keep up appearances.

 

“We’ve heard lots of way actually.” Gammy continues, laughing lightly.

 

“She’s kidding.” Grace replies quickly, smiling. Trying to play it all off as a joke.

 

Jared looks over to Jensen, knowing this is probably hell for him. His grandmother, hell, his own family...takes some getting used to. And Jared didn’t really warn either side about the other. 

 

They laugh, and Jensen tries to laugh with them. It’s all kind of awkward and strained. Jared just smiles, sympathetically.

 

“Oh...oh, okay. Well, um...that’s for letting me be apart of this weekend and uh...letting us stay close by with you during our week vacation.” Jensen replies, again trying to smile and relax but it’s still all a little forced.

 

“Oh, you’re welcome. We’re thrilled to have you. And real excited you’re letting our boy stay for a whole week. We’ve missed him around here. So...come on, let’s get you two back to the house.” Gammy motions Jensen to follow.

 

Gammy and Grace turn and start walking. “Oh, okay.” Jensen replies.

 

Once Gammy and Grace’s backs are to him, he glares at Jared. Jared is not sure what to say, so he just turns and wraps one arm around his grandmother and the other around his mother. This week was going to be hard and awkward on both of them. And Jared knew they could wait a few hours before they talk more about it. He knew Jensen could hold his own. This week wasn’t just for Jared, it wasn’t just about seeing his family. Jensen had a high stake in all this as well.

 

\--

 

Apparently to get to Jared’s home they need to take a long drive, through a town where Jensen found out Jared’s family was friggin’ rich. They own practically everything in sight, they’re name on every other store in town. Definitely something Jensen had to bring up later.

 

Then, after that shock was over and down with, Jensen got to find out that they weren’t staying at a motel during their week stay. No, Jared’s family was kind enough to cancel that reservation so that they’d be staying at Jared’s family home. So they were really going to spend their entire week with Jared’s family, literally with now escape. 

 

Then there was a boat ride, which was filled with awkward silence, to Jared’s parent’s house. Which turned out, is friggin’ huge. 

 

“Here we are.” Grace announces as they approach the house.

 

“That is your home? Who are you people.” Jensen mumbles, shocked at everything he’s learned about Jared in only the last few hours since there plan landed.

 

Jared, who is standing at the front of the boat with his mother, looks back at Jensen. He really wishes Jensen would leave the attitude and sarcasm behind, but looks like that was just wishful thinking. Jared just gives Jensen a look before turning back around.

 

Jensen just shakes his head. What does Jared expect from him, Jensen wonders. Unaware of the weird look he just received from Gammy because of his comment. But really, it was all a little much. Jensen doesn’t understand why Jared couldn’t have given him a little heads up.

 

They get the boat docked, and they approach the house. Grace and Gammy walking ahead of Jared and Jensen. 

 

“Why did you tell me you were poor?” Jensen mumbles to Jared, not really wanting Jared’s family to hear him. But he needs to have a little bit of a conversation with Jared before there are any more surprises.

 

“I never said I was poor.” Jared replies, a little annoyed.

 

“But you never told me you were rich.” Jensen counters. Not sure why Jared is just brushing all this off so lightly.

 

“I’m not rich. My parents are rich.” Jared replies, not really in the mood to have this conversation. He’s suddenly very tired.

 

“Okay, that’s something only rich people say.” Jensen mumbles.

 

“Hey Jared, welcome home!” Someone calls out from closer to the house.

 

“Hi...um...” Jared stops, confused. “Mom..uh, what is this?”

 

“Nothing.” Grace replies, turning to face her son.

 

Jensen clearly has no idea what’s going on, but if it has Jared upset...well, it can’t be good.

 

“It’s just a little welcoming party. Is that a crime?” Grace replies innocently. 

 

“Just a few of our close friends and neighbors. All excited to meet you.” Gammy says, just as innocently and excited. “Okay, come on.”

 

Grace and Gammy turn and continue to make their way towards the house. Jensen turns to Jared, clearly not amused.

 

“A party?” 

 

“Ya, I guess so.” Jared replies, not sure what else to say. Not sure what Jensen wants him to say.

 

This was going to be a disaster, there was no other word for it.

\--

 

A little welcoming party was definitely putting it lightly. The whole house with filled with people, as well as carters with lots and lots of food. Jared and Jensen walked through the house, Jensen getting introduced to far too many people. He knew he’d never remember their names five minutes from now. It was all to overwhelming.

 

When had a moment to breath between introductions, Jensen decided he might as well take the time now to talk about the rich thing a little more. Because who knows when they’ll actually have time to breath during this “vacation.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were pretty much an Alaskan Kennedy.” Jensen asks.

 

“And when would I have done this? We’ve been busy talking about you for the past three years.” Jared replies, not in the mood to be friendly.

 

Jensen grabs Jared by the shirt and pulls him off to the side. Away from the crowd of people...kind of. A little off to the side, somewhere where they might have two minutes to talk before getting ambushed by someone new.

 

“Time out, okay. This stuff has got to stop. People need to think that we are a couple. That we are in love...so...” Jensen’s not really sure what else to say, or really where he’s going with all this.

 

“Hey, that’s no problem. I can do that. I can pretend to be the loving fiancee. For you though, it’s going to require that you stop snacking on children while they dream.” Jared snaps back.

 

“Very funny. Okay...but, when are you going to tell them that we are engaged.” Jensen asks, tired of the show. He just wants to get all this over and done with. Get back to his job, and put this whole mess behind him.

 

“At the right moment, okay, when I choose.” Jared replies.

 

“Hey Jared.” Someone new calls out. 

 

Jensen and Jared turn to face yet another friend of the Padalecki family. 

 

“Hi. Nice to see you.” Jared smiles, approaching the couple. Putting on the act.

 

“This is Jensen.” Jared introduces after he is finishes with his hugs.

 

Jensen is glad he’s not required to be as affectionate as the Padalecki’s seem to be. If he had to go around hugging everyone in this damn room, he would freak. 

 

“Hi, how are you.” Jensen says as he shakes there hands. Not sure who he’s talking to, since the name that may or may not have been mentioned just seconds earlier is totally gone from Jensen’s mind already.

 

“So I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?” The woman asks.

 

“That’s a good question. I’m curious to know the answer myself.” A man asks before either can respond.

 

Jensen looks over, not sure who this could be. Not sure if he was introduced already, or if this was someone knew. Honestly, if everyone wore name tags...it still probably wouldn’t help.

 

“Hello dad.” Jared says, not as happy as he was when he met up with his mother and grandmother back at the airport.

 

“Son.” His father replies as they shake hands.

 

Jensen wants to mental note this for later, but he’s not sure his brain will be able to hold onto much that’s happened today. Too many new names, and faces, and...well, it’s all just a little much. Especially with Jensen still being tired from the lack of sleep during the last...over 24 hours.

 

“So this must be Jensen. Joe.” Joe introduces, as he takes Jensen’s hand and shakes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

“Pleasure’s all mine.” Jensen replies, glad that finally someone in Jared’s finally isn’t trying to pull him into a hug.

 

“So, uh, why don’t you tell us exactly what a book editor does. Besides taking writers out to lunch, and getting bombed?” Joe asks.

 

“That sounds like fun. No wonder you like being an editor.” The woman says, laughing slightly.

 

“Jared’s not an editor, he’s an editor’s assistant. Jensen here is the editor.” Joe corrects.

 

Jensen is now really uncomfortable, maybe more so than he was with all the people trying to hug him. And he gets the feeling that Jared isn’t too happy with the conversation either.

 

“So you’re Jared’s boss?” The other man asks.

 

“Well, how about that. I think I’ll get a refill.” Jared’s father explains, smile on his face as he leaves.

 

Jensen smiles, and then looks over to Jared. “Charming.”

 

Jared doesn’t look impressed, and he just leaves the group. Leaves Jensen alone for the first time since they got here. And he can’t really care if it bother’s his boss or not. He needs to speak with his father. So Jared follows his father into the next room.

 

“Hell of a fist impression dad.” Jared calls out, needing to get his father’s attention.

 

“What the hell, Jared.” Joe replies, as he turns to face his son. “You show up here after all this time with this man you hated. And now he’s your boyfriend.”

 

“We just got here. Can we wait two seconds before you throw the kitchen sink at each other.” Jared says, trying to keep his anger at a reasonable level. He doesn’t want to draw in a crowd, because who knows how ugly this is going to get.

 

“I just never figured you for the guy that sleeps his way to the middle.” Joe admits, clearly disappointed in his son.

 

“Actually, I’ll have you know that that man in there, is one of the most respected editors in town.” Jared defends.

 

“He’s your meal ticket. And you brought him home to meet your mother.” Joe continues, clearly not afraid to voice his disappointment and worry.

 

“No, dad, he’s not my meal ticket. He’s my fiancee.” Okay, so not exactly what Jared had in mind, this was kind of petty and a very low way to tell his father he was getting married. But he was kind of pushed into a corner.

 

“What did you say?”

 

“You heard me, dad. We’re getting married.”

 

And with that, Jared leaves his father to think everything over. Needing to get some distance himself.

 

\--

 

Jensen isn’t having much of a better time, wondering the house my himself. He really wishes he can lock himself in a room somewhere, wait until the storm blows over and everyone to leave. Well, everyone but Jared’s family. Them he’ll have to deal with all week.

 

Jensen enters a new room and nearly run into a man that is clearly not a friend or neighbor of the family. Or if he is, he’s also working today, because he’s dress up like a caterer and holding a plate of food.

 

“Hi, how are you?” The man asks.

 

“Good.” Jensen replies.

 

Jensen tries to continue through the house, but the man steps in front of him. Blocking his exit.

 

“Care for some.” The man asks, offering up his plate of appetizers. 

 

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Thank you very much.” Jensen replies politely.

 

“You’ll like it, come on.” The man continues.

 

“No, it’s the texture. I’m not really a fish person.” Jensen replies, knowing what the man is trying to feed him. “You a friend of the Padalecki’s?”

 

Jensen hopes to change the conversation, get the man to forget about the food he’s trying to force feed him. Why can’t this man just be trying to give him a hug. He’s been dealing with that all day. No...no he has some crazy person trying to force him food he doesn’t want.

 

“Yes, small town like this. Everyone knows everyone. Like, I know you’re Jensen. Jared’s boyfriend that no one knew about until this weekend. And I’m Misha.” Misha explains, holding up some food. Clearly not forgetting about it, and not getting distracted.

 

“Misha, that’s...look, it’s very sweet, but um...no thanks. I don’t want any of the food. Got it?” Jensen replies, forcefully, turning to see if he can find Jared. He needs some kind of escape from the craziness.

 

“I think if you just taste it.” Misha explain, forcing the food into Jensen’s mouth when he turns back around.

 

Jensen is completely caught off guard by the food forced into his mouth by this stranger. Wondering why Jared’s family and friends couldn’t be a little more low key. Why did everyone have to have no boundaries around here?

 

Jensen tries to chew the disgusting food in his mouth. Nodding at the man in front of him. Misha smiles, hoping Jensen likes the food. Then Jared’s voice can be heard from somewhere else in the house, and Jensen stops to listen.

 

“Everyone, can I have you’re attention. I have an announcement to make. Jensen and I are getting married.” Jared yells out.

 

Jensen chokes on the food in his mouth, and spits it up into the napkin that’s luckily in his hand. Could’ve have been worst.

 

“Sorry.” Jensen explains, not sure why he needs to apologize to the man that forced the food in his mouth in the first place.

 

“It’s okay.” Misha is obviously a little shocked at what he heard as well, and doesn’t say anything more when Jensen quickly leaves.

 

Jensen finds Jared in the living room, surrounded by a lot of his friends and his family. All listening to what Jared is saying. Jensen feels like passing out. Wondering why Jared decided to bring all this onto everyone now. Why couldn’t he do it when there were less people, just the family. Less people around to try and lie to.

 

“Yep. Jensen, where are you?” Jared calls out as Jensen enters the room. A forced smile on Jared’s face as he sees Jensen.

 

“Come on down here baby.” Jared calls out overly enthusiastically, clearly putting on a show. 

 

Jensen will have to mental note all this later, because no way is he going to let Jared call him baby the whole friggin’ week. He doesn’t care that they are fake dating, or whatever, Jensen doesn’t want any stupid names.

 

“Okay.” Jensen mumbles before putting on a smile and approaching Jared.

 

Everyone claps, and are obviously happy for them as Jensen gets next to Jared. Congratulations being called out. Jared going along with the show, thanking everyone. But Jensen has no idea how to act in this situation. 

 

The party picks up, now celebrating one more thing. But at least now everyone’s separated again and Jensen can drill on Jared...a little. Obviously he’d still have to wait for everyone to leave, and then to have complete privacy before he really told Jared what he thought. Having an argument right now in front of everyone, might not be the best idea.

 

“So that was your idea of a perfect time to tell them we’re engaged. Ya...awesome. Brilliant timing.” Jensen says, sarcastic and annoyed.

 

Jensen wants to talk about this, but before Jared can even respond someone interrupts...again. A man Jensen doesn’t remember getting introduced to approaches.

 

“Jared. Hi.” The man says with a smile on his face.

 

“Chris. Oh my god.” Jared pulls Chris into a hug. 

 

Jensen feels a little awkward for some reason, but luckily the hug doesn’t last long.

 

“How are you doing? I didn’t...um, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Jared rambles after pulling away from the hug.

 

“Oh well...you’re mother wanted it to be a surprise. So...surprise.” Chris replies, still smile.

 

The moment goes on a little too long, and really awkward. Both Jared and Chris smiling, and clearly happy to see each other. But Jensen has no clue who this guy is.

 

“And...we’re being completely rude. Hi.” Chris says, turning to address Jensen.

 

And shit, Jared thinks. This isn’t the greatest time for Jensen to find out Jared’s actually gay. With a room full of strangers. Please don’t freak out, please don’t freak out.

 

“Oh, um...ya. This is my ex, Christian Kane.” Jared introduces awkwardly.

 

“Hi, you can just call me Chris.” Chris cuts in as he shakes Jensen’s hand.

 

“Oh...um...wow.” Jensen replies, not sure what else to say. He looks over at Jared for a moment before looking back to Chris.

 

Jared can see the questions written all over Jensen’s face. And really, they can’t afford for Jensen to ask in front of this many people if Jared’s gay. Or for Jensen to say something like he never knew his assistant was gay. There are just too many ways this can turn into a disaster. He just hopes Jensen can stay calm, and keep cool until everyone’s gone and they are alone. Then he can ask all the questions he wants.

 

“Well, um...congratulations guys.” Chris says, still smiling.

 

“Thank you.” Jensen replies, a little blankly. Jensen doesn’t know what else to say. He’s so confused.

 

“So...did I miss the story?” Chris asks.

 

Jensen wonders how this man can be so perky. Ya, so the guys gay. But really, did he have to be so happy and smiling all the time. Jensen has the urge again to just lock himself in a room until the whole week blew away.

 

“What story?” Jensen and Jared ask at the same time, but numbly and confused.

 

“About how you proposed.” Chris replies, directing the statement clearly at Jared.

 

Neither Jared, nor Jensen knows how to replies to that. Jensen looks over at Jared again briefly, and he can tell Jared’s freaking out a little. And for some strange reason Jensen feels a little bad.

 

“Oh, how a man proposes says a lot about his character.” Gammy states, winking at Jared. 

 

Jared and Jensen both look over to see Grace and Gammy watching them. Both waiting.

 

“Why are you all looking at me? Maybe Jensen was the one to propose.” Jared replies, trying to buy some time. He knows Jensen won’t be able to make something up on the spot, not right now. But Jared’s mind is pulling a blank.

 

“Oh come on Jared. We all know how much of a closeted romantic you are. Come on, tell us the story.” Chris says, as he takes a seat and waits.

 

“I would actually love to hear that story, would you tell us Jared?” Grace asks, smiling.

 

“Um...” Jared doesn’t really know what to say, he looks at Jensen almost pleadingly. 

 

Jensen is a little shocked by a lot of things that have happened in the last couple minutes. But he knows this is kind of a crucial moment, and he can see Jared starting to panic.

 

“You...um...I actually love to tell this story. I don’t um...I don’t really get much opportunity since I’m kind of work obsessed. But...if you guys don’t mind?” Jensen stares at Jared for most of what he says, just turning to the crowd to ask his final question.

 

“Ya...go ahead.” Jared replies numbly, and he then takes a seat on the couch with his mother and Gammy.

 

Jared makes a mental note of this moment. Because he really doesn’t understand it. Unless Jensen’s going to say something really embarrassing, and if that’s the case well...Jared will enjoy the payback.

 

“Okay...wow, um...lots of people. Um, well it was actually pretty simple and definitely romantic. Maybe even a little cheesy and cliched. But Jared took me out to dinner, we were celebrating our first anniversary. And I could tell right from the start he was nervous.” Jensen pauses to look at Jared, really tempted to make the story overly crazy and elaborate just in spit Jared. But Jensen didn’t have to speak up when he did, he didn’t have to feel sorry for Jared. 

 

Jared sees the break, and hopes Jensen’s not freezing up, or thinking of all the crazy ways to make this story embarrassing as hell. Hoping that Jensen would just do something nice for someone else for once in his life.

 

“Um...I didn’t really know what to expect. I mean...I haven’t really been in a relationship before that hit the one year mark. And to me, it was just another dinner date. But he made it so much better than previous date. He brought us to a new restaurant, very fancy and high class. Some place you probably needed to make your reservation months in advance.” Jensen continues.

 

Jared just watches, surprised by what Jensen is saying. Surprised that it all seems genuine. He feels his Grandmother take a hold of his hand, but he doesn’t look away from Jensen.

 

“Everything seemed normal to me. I was just enjoying the moment. Enjoying the date. Work was pretty crazy, and about to get even crazier because I was about to fire one of the editor. So Jared knew I was stressed, and that I needed a nice relaxing night away from it all. So, we had this beautiful quiet little corner of the restaurant all to ourselves. We had wine, and a nice dinner. But it all got quiet and awkward while we were waiting for dessert. I thought maybe he was going to break up with me or something, because he was almost shaking. But before the dessert arrived he start talking about everything. It was a beautiful, obviously rehearsed speech.” Jensen smiles.

 

People around him give a small laugh, and Jared just shakes his head. But Jared’s still smiling, so he’s not upset. He’s actually still very shocked and surprised.

 

“He then asks me to spend the rest of our lives together. Didn’t have a ring or anything, because we were still keeping our relationship a secret. But he still had a box that he promise would have matching bands for both of us later, once we decided to tell everyone, and decided on a date. So, obviously, since we’re both here...I clearly said yes.” Jensen smiles, not sure where all these words are coming from. How he was able to string alone the story without stumbling and stuttering. 

 

Jensen then looks over to Jared, his mother, and grandmother. “You have a wonderful son. It would have been the worst mistake of my life to turn him down. So here we are.” 

 

Jared doesn’t know what to say to all that, he’s still in shock. But he feels his grandmother tighten her grip on his hand. Everyone in the room is clearly in awe of the story. Soft mumbles can be heard, no one loudly voicing their thoughts yet.

 

Jensen feels completely drained, and about ready to pass out. Who knew lying like that, being able to pull of a story that clearly impressed the whole room, would be so draining.

 

“Jared, you are so sensitive.” Gammy finally says, still holding Jared’s hand.

 

“Hey, let’s see a kiss from you two.” A man calls out, tapping his wine glass. 

 

Soon the whole room is yelling out encouragements, and tapping their wine glasses if they have one.

 

And crap. Jared was really impressed with everything Jensen just said, and he really doesn’t want to put him in another hard situation. He knows Jensen is straight. And he knows this whole party has been hard for him, to put on an act and pretend to be happy. 

 

“Okay, okay.” Jared calls out, trying to silence the crowd. He takes Jensen’s hand in his, and kisses Jensen’s hand. “There.”

 

“Kiss him on the mouth.” The same man calls out.

 

Both Jensen and Jared make their own mental notes about this guy. Both hating the situation he put them in.

 

Jensen wants to pull his hand away from Jared and flee the room. Can he really do this? Can he really kiss a man in front of a room full of strangers, just so that he can stay in the country and keep his job? His job is the most important thing in his life, but this...this is a little much.

 

“Kiss him. Kiss him.” The man starts a chant, that quickly everyone chimes into.

 

Jared takes a deep breath, and prays that Jensen can hold it all together and freak out later.

 

“Okay!” Jared exclaims, and the crowd dies down their chant.

 

“Okay.” Jared mumbles, and awkward leans in for a kiss. 

 

This kiss, is well...just a peck really. Both of them pulling back almost the instant the lips touch. 

 

Jensen is feeling less and less in control, and he is starting to feel a panic rise. He can’t be around all these people any more. He needs to get away.

 

“Oh Jared, give him a real kiss.” Gammy shouts out.

 

Others in the room voice the same as Gammy, and Jensen turns to face Jared. Obviously uncomfortable.

 

“Just do it.” Jensen says under his breath.

 

Jared almost wants to tell everyone in the entire room to go to hell after what he hears. He can see the struggle in Jensen. But he also knows all this is important to him. So Jared gently wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist, feeling Jensen stiffen under the contact. Jared wants to stop, pull away, but he knows this has to happen. They both have things on the line. They both agreed to pretend to be a couple. And well, this is something that couples do.

 

Jared pulls Jensen gently and slowly towards him. Not wanting to freak Jensen out. He then brings his lips to Jensen’s, for a nice kiss. 

 

Jensen stays still in Jared’s arm, not sure how to react. But he knows this is supposed to be for the family and friends. So he awkwardly puts his hands on Jared’s arms and lets Jared control the kiss. Because really, Jensen has little energy left.

 

Clearly the room likes what they see, as people start to aww and clap. 

 

The kiss goes on a little longer than either of them expected, Jensen leaning into Jared’s body. Their lips don’t move, but the kiss deepens. And after a moment they both pull away slowly. Jensen taking a couple steps back, and Jared taking the hint. Dropping his arms from Jensen’s waist.

 

“Hmm.” Jensen hums to himself, not really sure what to think about what just happened.

 

Jared too is a little shocked, he almost could have sworn Jensen was into the kiss. And well, Jared’s not going to lie. Jensen’s hot, and the kiss...well, it didn’t suck. 

 

Gammy gets off the couch and approaches the two stunned men. She pulls them into a group hug. Jensen too confused to protest the hug. 

 

“I’m so happy for you two.” Gammy exclaims.

 

The room continues to clap, and voice their congratulations and such. Jensen and Jared just stay in Gammy’s hug. Both not sure what else to do. Neither sure how to bring this up later when they actually have some alone time. 

 

They both had this list of things to talk about, or get upset over once they were alone. But now, because of that kiss, everything is going to be a little awkward.

 

\--

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Here's chapter 6. Sorry for the delay. Hope you all like the new chapter.  


* * *

\--

 

CHAPTER SIX

 

The rest of the party goes by in a fuzzy blur for both Jared and Jensen. Jensen stays attached to Jared’s side, Jared’s arm wrapped around his waist. Neither of them can really process what is going on anymore, but they both realize they need to keep up appearances.

 

As the crowd starts to thin, Jared detaches himself from Jensen and starts talking to those left at the house. Jared can tell how tense Jensen was after their kiss. It all makes Jared a little worried that maybe all this was a little much. This wasn’t what Jared expected. But Jared has lived in this town, with these people and his family for most of his life, so it’s not entirely new to him.

 

Jensen barely registers it when Jared leaves him alone in the middle of the living room. People say their goodbyes and their congratulations, and Jensen just goes through the motions. Jensen just wants to sleep, and have some time alone. He didn’t expect this plan to be easy, but this...this was definitely no where near what Jensen expected. 

 

Finally, after what seems like years of torture, Jensen and Jared have some peace. Jared’s mother and grandmother show them where they will be staying. And their peace only last a couple seconds.

 

“So here we are.” Grace says as she leads Jared and Jensen into the room they’ll be staying in. “This is your bedroom.”

 

Jensen looks around the room, it’s nice, but there’s only one bed. So there has to be a mistake, because he’s not sharing a bed with Jared. That’s just not going to happen.

 

“Wow, it’s beautiful. Thank you. And the view is...wow. Thanks for letting me stay here.” Jensen says, trying to sound pleasant but he’s feeling very uncomfortable.

 

“And here’s the bed.” Gammy points out, a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Oh, ya, exquisite bed.” Jensen replies, just wanting them to leave.

 

Jared remains silent, feeling just as awkward as Jensen. So Jared just walk around the room, waiting for his mother and grandmother to leave. There are just too many things he needs to talk about, make sure Jensen’s not freaking out.

 

“So...where’s Jared’s room.” Jensen asks.

 

And there it is, Jared nearly cringes. He knows his family, and he knows the answer. He also knows Jensen isn’t going to be too thrilled about it. He wouldn’t have been thrilled even if the whole gay thing wasn’t revealed and the kiss didn’t happen, but since all that did happen Jared can’t be sure how Jensen’s going to act when his mother and grandmother finally leave them alone.

 

“Oh, we’re not under the allusions that you two don’t sleep in the same bed.” Grace replies with a grin, a little awkward. “So he’ll sleep in here with you.”

 

Everyone laughs, everyone but Jared. He knows it’s all a cover on Jensen’s part, and well...his family has always been this way. 

 

“Oh, great, ‘cuz we love to snuggle. Don’t we, honey?” Jensen forces out, a huge fake smile on his face, and the sarcasm apparent in his voice only to Jared.

 

Jared knows the walls are started to break as he stands next to Jensen, and wraps an arm around him. Jared can feel how tense his boss is. Jensen’s body held tightly, not moving a muscle. Jared wants to pulls away and tell his family to leave them in peace. But he’s not stupid, he knows even when they have space, Jensen will continue to be the man Jared’s been used to for the last three years. A man then has so many walls, he’s probably not even sure they are even there.

 

“Ya, huge snugglers.” Jared replies, not even trying to fake it.

 

Jared’s lucky on the timing of it all, no one has the change to comment or notice his lack of enthusiasm as a small white bundle of fur bouncing into the room, barking as loud as it’s voice allows.

 

As the dog makes its way to Jensen, he flinches away and into Jared’s body. Jared wants to laugh and call Jensen a big girl, but he feels that might push at the walls a little too much. Jared will just have to mental note this reaction in a long list of things to talk about later. 

 

“Calm down Kevin.” Grace calls out, trying to reassure Jensen as much as try to get the dog to calm.

 

Jared detaches himself from Jensen and picks up the dog. “Aren’t you cute. Who is this?”

 

“That’s Kevin. I’m sorry.” Grace apologizes to Jensen before going to pet and play with the dog that is still in Jared’s hold. “We just rescued him from the pound and he’s still in training so...”

 

“Just be sure you don’t let him outside or the eagles will snatch him.” Grandma warns.

 

Jensen nods, but just wants the dog to leave. There’s no reason behind it, Jensen just doesn’t like dogs. Well, besides the fact that they have absolutely no idea of personal space and boundaries. 

 

“Oh, don’t listen to her, she’s just pulling your leg. Isn’t she.” Jared talks to the dog, while he lets Kevin lick his face.

 

“By the way, there are extra towels and linens and such over here.” Grace explains as she walks over to a closet.

 

Jared moves Kevin in his arms so that he’s closer to Jensen, almost like giving Jensen the opportunity to take the dog out of Jared’s hands.

 

Jensen backs away from Jared and the dog. “Don’t.”

 

Jared smiles, he could seriously have some fun with this if it wasn’t so pathetic. But this is what this weekend is all about, getting to know each other, and their weird habits and personality. Jared then walks over to his grandmother and passes her the dog, done with his mocking for now.

 

“Well we better turn in, it’s been quite an evening. So, goodnight everybody.” Grace waves, a smile on her face as she exits the room.

 

“Goodnight.” Jared and Jensen calls out as she leaves.

 

“Goodnight.” Gammy says as she too starts to leaves the room. 

 

Gammy turns after a couple steps to give the two boys a smile, raised eyebrows and all. Jensen thinks it’s a little pervy for a grandmother. Jensen thinks it’s great that Jared’s family is so nice and understanding of everything, but it’s a little creepy at the same time.

 

Eventually, after a long awkward moment with Jared’s grandmother clearly not wanting to leave the room, Jared and Jensen finally have some time by themselves. 

 

Jensen lets out a sigh of relief when the door closes, finally he can rest. But his mind is racing over so many things, that he hopes he can turn it off long enough to get that rest.

 

“So...um...that was awkward.” Jared decides to speak up, not really sure how to bring up everything that happened in the last couple hours.

 

“Ya, that’s an understatement.” Jensen mumbles, not sure what else to say.

 

“Look, um...I know this is all probably overwhelming for you, but you can ask me anything or we talk about whatever you want.” Jared wants to make Jensen feel comfortable but he has the feeling it’s going to be a struggle for them to actually do what they need to get done this week.

 

“I’m tired so maybe we can save the hundred questions ‘til tomorrow.” Jensen replies flatly, already moving towards his bags.

 

“Sure, whatever you want.” Jared wants to smack Jensen upside the head, because he can’t possibly be tired. Jared’s completely wired from all the things running through his head.

 

“Alright, I’m hoping you’re good with the floor, because there is no way we’re sharing this bed.” Jensen states as he starts pulling out what he needs from his bag.

 

“What, worried that I might molest you in your sleep or something.” Jared tries to joke, hoping Jensen isn’t really homophobic. He can’t be really, if he suggested the fake gay marriage in the first place.

 

Jensen doesn’t know how to respond to that so he focuses on finding his toothbrush, which seems to have hidden itself very nicely somewhere in his bag. 

 

“Seriously, is that what you’re worried about?” Jared asks, feeling a little sick to his stomach when he doesn’t get a reply. Sure, Jared’s had to deal with people looking down on him, and judging him his whole life, but this...he’s not sure if he can put up with this.

 

“No, no! Of course not.” Jensen tries to defend himself, finally finding his toothbrush. Jensen gets up and quickly turns to Jared. He hates this whole situations. It shouldn’t matter that Jared’s actually gay, because they were going to have to fake being a couple regardless. He’s not trying to be judgement, he would have ask Jared to be on the floor even if he were straight.

 

“Because whether or not you want to believe it yourself, you were totally into that kiss earlier.” Jared knows it’s a low blow and maybe even a little immature to bring up the kiss in this kind of an argument. But Jared’s not even sure Jensen would like to talk about it even if it were brought up nicely.

 

“Can we not do this right now, okay. I’m sure you’re parents won’t really believe this is real if we start yelling at each about this stuff.” Jensen replies, feeling like shit as he makes his way towards the bathroom.

 

Jared wants to drop it, he wants to just give Jensen his space but at the same time he can’t. He knows Jensen will just push everything aside everyday, and then when they’re back for their interview, they are going to fail. Right now, no-one would probably believe that they are even friends. So Jared does the only thing he can right now, and he blocks Jensen’s path to the washroom.

 

“Can we not just have like...a five minute conversation about something real without you needing to run away? How is this going to help us get to know each other if I’m constantly running face first into one of your brick walls.” Jared says forcefully. He’s putting himself on the line for this fake marriage too, he has a lot invested and a lot to lose if this fails. Jared knows how important it is for them to actually get to know each and at least be friends by the end of the week, or they’ll never convince anyone that they are a real couple.

 

“You’re not going to let me have one night, are you? I just wanted one night away from it all, that’s why I wanted us to stay in town. I didn’t want to be here 24/7 for the next week.” Jensen really just wants to push Jared out of the way, and lock himself in the bathroom. He’ll sleep in there if he has to. 

 

“You’re freaking out, aren’t you.” It’s not a question, he knows the answer. Jensen may not be gay, but if he felt anything in that kiss he’s most definitely freaking out. Jared doesn’t think there’s anything wrong with that, because he can remember those first couple years of him discovering his own sexuality.

 

Jensen sighs and walks back towards the bed, sitting down on the edge. If he can’t do this, he’ll be out of a job and back in Canada. 

 

“I just wasn’t expecting all this. I’m still trying to wrap my head around everything. So I don’t think talking about it right now would be very helpful.” Jensen admits, honestly. Jensen hates losing grip of his control, and the moment he stepped into the arrangement with Jared, it’s been taking every ounce of strength for Jensen not to lose his grip entirely.

 

“Maybe it’s better to talk about it now, before you analyze it too much or you put up more walls because of it.” Jared replies, a little surprised at how deflated Jensen sounds.

 

Jared keeps his distance, staying over by the window. He doesn’t want to freak Jensen out by sitting next to him on the bed right now.

 

“Okay, I don’t have a problem with your sexual orientation, or whatever. I guess I’m just surprised I didn’t know about it sooner.” Jensen admits, feeling silly and awkward.

 

“Well, I guess most people at the office know about it, I don’t really keep it a secret. But in the three years we’ve been working together, we’ve never really made a personal connection. It’s always been work and work, and more work. I know so much about you, but you know next to nothing about me.” Jared doesn’t want to be attacking Jensen, but maybe a little brutal honesty might work right now.

 

“Right, I forgot, we’ve been talking about me, and only me for the last three years.” Jensen replies sarcastically, using words Jared threw at him earlier in the day.

 

Jared sighs, wishing this was going a little better. Also wanting to be in a more comfortable position for this conversation, instead of just standing by the window. But he’s giving Jensen a little space, so he’ll stay were he is for now.

 

“We get angry at each other, and throw crappy remarks and sarcasm around, and clearly it doesn’t help any. I’m sorry I said that, I am. But if you want to make this work, and I know you do, then you got to work with me a little here. Sure, I might now a lot about you, but what I know is all surface. I don’t know anything about what’s underneath.” Jared feels weird having this much of an open conversation with someone he’s never really liked for the last free years, trying to pry something out of his boss that he’s been seeing glimpses of ever since this ridiculous plan was made.

 

“Oh great, is this how the whole week is going to be, sappy and depression and all serious.” Jensen asks, a small smile spreading across his face.

 

“Oh, you want to be like that. Okay, avoid everything I just said. But I got to ask, and if there is some serious reason for it, I’m sorry. But what’s with your fear of puppies? You jumped away from Kevin as if it was going to eat your face or something.” Jared asks, smiling.

 

“I just don’t like dogs, does there have to be a reason.” Jensen replies.

 

“No, there doesn’t have to be a reason for everything you do.” Jared knows there’s so much he doesn’t know about his boss, and it’s excites him and frightens him at the same time that he’s going to get to see what’s underneath all those walls.

 

“So you think there some deep emotion reason behind some of the things I do?” Jensen asks, despite the voice inside his head that is screaming at him to shut up.

 

“Definitely, and I’m not trying to pry or anything, but I think you wouldn’t have so many walls and defense mechanisms for absolutely no reason. But the dog thing, that’s going to be a bit of a problem.” Jared decides to leave all the serious talk behind, and just focus on one thing. One thing that he can have a little bit of fun with. The kiss, and the gay thing, and everything that Jensen is trying to hide away...all that can be saved for later. They have a whole week to figure this stuff out.

 

“Why is it a problem? You a big dog lover I take it.” Jensen really wishes it was an act, Jared with the dog earlier. But Jared seems to be an overly energetic and loving person regardless, so it doesn’t surprised Jensen that he loves dogs.

 

“I love dogs. If my apartment allowed it I would have one, hell, maybe even two. But you’re totally against them? Like, if we do have to move in together to sell this marriage thing...could you live with a dog?” Jared asks, seriously. If Jared was really settling down with a partner, he’d definitely bring this up. He loves dogs, and would want one around.

 

“We probably will have to move in together, but...I mean, my apartment, I don’t know if it allows animals. Never really bothered to ask.” Jensen states

 

“So you’re still set on us being at your apartment.” Jared teases, but Jensen only glares. “I know, I know, you’re not giving up your apartment. But come on, how can you not know if you’re apartment complex allows animals or not. Don’t you notice the people around you?”

 

“Not really.” Jensen shrugs, suddenly feeling a little silly.

 

“Okay, so if you’re apartment building allowed animals and I did move in with you...could I get a dog?” Jared asks, wanting to just shakes his head because really, who doesn’t notice the people around them.

 

“I thought we were past the negotiation stage of this agreement.” Jensen replies, smiling slightly.

 

Jared laughs, because this all feels comfortable, and he’s surprised how Jensen is acting around him now. Jared feels his boss is letting go a bit, and being a bit of a smart-ass in the process.

 

“I’m not saying as a negotiation, I already agreed to all this. I’m just asking you, as a person, as maybe even a friend. I love dogs, would you be able to put up with them? Or do they really scare you that much?” Jared smiles as Jensen’s smile fades.

 

“I’m not scared of them.” Jensen defends, a little offended. He’s not some little girl who’s scared of some animal or something.

 

“You were a little scared. You probably would have clung to me if I didn’t pick the dog up. And Kevin’s so small and tiny. How could you not think he’s absolutely adorable.” Jared grins, loving being able to tease his boss without worrying about getting fired.

 

“Shut up, I was not scared.” Jensen nearly pouts, feeling a little at ease now.

 

“Wow, shut up, great comeback genius. Might have to have you spend more time with Kevin, break you out of this fear. ‘Cuz I love dogs, and I don’t think anyone would believe someone would be so cruel as to deny their partner an animal to liven up their apartment.” Jared smiles, also feeling a little more relaxed about the whole thing.

 

“God, you just bring out the cheese don’t you. How did I not know you were gay before today?” Jensen mocks.

 

“Well, it’s right up there with me not knowing you have a fear of innocent little doggies and that you actually have a decent personality under all that bullshit you hide behind at work. It’s nice.” Jared gets a little closer, sitting down on the ground by the bed, leaning against the night table. He’d like to sit next to Jensen, but he’s not sure he wants the walls back up just yet.

 

“Well, I guess if someone passes their interview next week, there could be talk of getting some kind of pet. Maybe.” Jensen adds, not really wanting to get a dog but he could tolerate it if it were something Jared really wanted.

 

“Okay, we’ll try not to get one that’s too scary for you.” Jared replies, really praying to get a dog.

 

“For the last time, they don’t scare me. They just...they have no concept of personal space. And really, I don’t want some big fluff-ball attacking me and licking my face. It’s a little disgusting.” Jensen rambles, feeling slightly embarrassed once the words leave his mouth.

 

“Personal space, they’re dogs Jensen, not people. They just want some attention, they’re not trying to maul you or anything. What’s wrong with that?” Jared asks, a little amused.

 

“I just...I don’t like it. That’s all, okay, can we drop it.” Jensen grumbles.

 

“I sometimes have no sense of personal boundaries. I can be overly touchy-feeling with who I love, and even friends. That’s me, I can be like an over-grown puppy. You going to be scared of me too?” Jared feels a little words once those words are out, because if this were anyone else, Jared would totally admit he was most definitely flirty. But he couldn’t possibly be flirty with his boss.

 

“God, this week is going to kill me. Why did I agree to this.” Jensen asks, acting overly dramatic as he collapses onto the bed. Jensen sighs, trying to clear the nerves that are starting to bubble in his chest as he stares up at the ceiling.

 

“You agreed to this because you love you’re job. I’m sure there may have been other ways to stay in the county, but I also know you were kind of put in a desperate situation. Also not sure why you didn’t lie and say you were marrying some girl that nobody in the office knew, but...whatever.” Jared shrugs, wishes Jensen would sit back up. But Jared’s guessing it’s getting a little too hard for Jensen.

 

“I don’t know, okay, you were just there and I wasn’t thinking. I’ve never...I’m not gay, okay.” Jensen blurts out, not sure why he needed that to be known. 

 

“Okay, I get that this is probably freaking you out, but I’m not going to try and convert you or anything. Whatever happens, happens. I know it’s probably going to be hard, on both of us, but if this is that important to you, then there’s going to be risks, and challenges.” Jared says, trying to reassure any doubts or fears Jensen may be having in this moment.

 

Jensen smiles, knowing Jared can’t see his face that well from where’s he’s sitting on the ground. Yes, he’s nervous as hell, because all this is completely new territory for him. But Jared is making it a little easier.

 

“You’re such a corn-ball.” Jensen teases as he sits up, and throws a pillow off the bed at Jared’s head.

 

The pillow hits Jared right in the forehead, and Jared’s completely stunned. It’s not like the pillow caused him any pain, he just wasn’t expecting something like that from Jensen. But before Jared can snap out of it, and react, Jensen is already up and off the bed. 

 

Jensen walks towards the bathroom with his toothbrush and a pair of pj bottoms. “And don’t think this talk got you out of sleeping on the floor.”

 

And with that, Jensen closes the door to the bathroom, effectively ending the conversation. Jared just laughs as he throws the pillow back on the bed.

 

\--

 

Jensen gets ready in the bathroom, as Jared makes himself some-what of a bed out of blankets. He knows it’s still going to be hard, and he’ll be stiff in the morning, but a couple extra blankets won’t hurt. 

 

Jared gets changed out in the room while Jensen’s in the washroom, not worried about Jensen coming out unannounced. He pulls on some pj bottoms and a t-shirt. After a while, Jared really starts to wonder what’s taking Jensen so long in the bathroom. Jared just shakes his head, and uses the main washroom to brush his teeth.

 

Inside the bathroom, Jensen brushes his teeth probably a lot longer than needed. His mind running over everything that’s happened over the last twenty-fours. So maybe Jared was right, he’s freaking out a little. 

 

Jensen then changes into his pj bottoms and folds up his clothes. Jensen takes a deep breath as he looks himself in the mirror, not sure if he can pull off this weekend. He then turns a little to see that his tattoo is really noticeable now. 

 

Jensen has two small birds, swallows, on his back. They are in between his shoulder-blades, just low enough that they can be covered his shirt. Jensen sighs, really not wanting to talk to Jared about the significance of them or why he has them. He just wants to go to bed.

 

Jared gets back to the room, and Jensen’s still in the bathroom.

 

“You need anything Jensen?” Jared calls out, a little worried now.

 

“No, I’m okay.” Jensen replies through the still closed door.

 

“Alright.” Jared starts to get settled into his pathetic looking bed, when finally the door open.

 

Jensen quickly makes his way to his bed, making sure his back is to the wall. Jensen drops his clothes on the floor, not caring anymore if they stay folded. He gets under the covers before Jared can really look up and notice that Jensen’s already in bed.

 

“Wow, never seen you move that fast. You must be either really tired, or you just don’t want me be perv over you without a shirt.” Jared replies, really hoping it has nothing to do with him being gay.

 

“As I said before, I don’t have a problem with you being gay. I just...it’s nothing.” Jensen mumbles, really not in the right headspace to actually come up with a decent excuse.

 

“Okay, but sometime this week I am going to learn everything there is to know about you. No hiding.” Jared promises, pulling the covers over his body.

 

“Goodnight.” Jensen replies, decided to ignore the question.

 

“Goodnight.” Jared smiles, waiting. 

 

The sun is till over the horizon, flooding the room with daylight. Jensen, staying on his back, tries to find a comfortable position that gets the light out of his eyes. It’s clearly impossible, and Jensen’s sighs. How’s he going to get any sleep if the sun’s in his eyes.

 

Before Jensen can make any kind of comment, or complaint, Jared hits a button on a remote control. Curtains all around the room close, making the room dark. Jensen frowns, not sure how Jared could possibly know that’s exactly what he wanted.

 

“Um...thank you.” Jensen mumbles, closing his eyes.

 

Jared’s smile fades as he puts the remote down. He really can’t start having feelings for Jensen, that would just...it can’t happen. Jared blocks the happy thoughts and butterflies in his stomach, pushes them all aside. He rolls over onto his side, hoping that some rest will clear everything up...or he’s really screwed.

 

\--

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

  
Author's notes: So sorry about the massive delay in updating this story. There is no excuse. I will try to update a little more frequently.  
Hope you all enjoy the new chapter.  


* * *

\----

 

Both Jared and Jensen sleep better than they have in months, despite the awkward situation they are in. Jensen wakes up at his regular time, even without an alarm clock. But when he remembers where he is, he just goes back to a peaceful sleep. 

 

It’s not until a few hours later that Jensen is awaken by the noise of his cellphone ringing off in the distance. He groans, stretching out his limps in the comfortable strange bed he finds himself in. And when everything comes rushing back to him, he jumps to his knees. 

 

Jensen winces against the low light in the room, trying to force himself to wake up faster. The ringing of his cell continuing somewhere in the room. Jensen starts to frantically look around the bed, nearly falling off in the process.

 

Jared groans as he hears a loud thud, a thud of Jensen jumping off his bed and rummaging through his bags. Jared slowly stretching, until the reality of everything also comes rushing back to him and his eyes shoot open. 

 

“Jared.” Jensen whispers loudly. 

 

Jared wishes he could somehow hide himself in the floor boards, because if Jensen runs around the bed, there’s no way he won’t be able to tell Jared had a partially nice dream only moments earlier. Luckily, Jared can claim to himself that the dream has faded and he can’t remember a thing of what it was. But by his morning erection, he was clearly dreaming of fucking someone into the soft mattress he should have been sleeping on.

 

“Where’s my damn phone.” Jensen louder whisper jolted Jared out of his shock.

 

“Side pocket of your small carryon bag.” Jared replies, trying to get his mind to focus on anything non-sexual. 

 

Jensen quickly finds his phone, which is surprising still ringing. 

 

“Hello? Hello?” Jensen wonders the room, bad reception making it hard for Jensen to hear much on the other end. Jensen is too busy to realize he’s running around the room shirtless, but luckily for him Jared’s too busy trying to hide to watch him anyways.

 

“Frank? Hello? You there?” Jensen leaves the room looking for better reception, as well as letting Jared sleep if he wishes. He grabs a shirt off the ground on his way out.

 

As the door closes, Jared rubs a hand over his face. Not allowing his mind to think to much of the dreams he had during his peaceful rest. Jared jumps up, kicking the blankets aside that are now tangled at his feet. Jared then decides exactly what he needs right now, a cold shower.

 

As Jared makes his way to the washroom he hears a thud outside the door, and turns. Knowing it’s probably only Jensen, Jared just shakes his head and continues to the bathroom.

 

\----

 

The second Jensen has the door closed he tries to put his shirt on while keeping his phone to his ear. Of course this makes it difficult to see for a moment and he ends up running into a small table at the end of the hall. With his shirt only half on, Jensen scramble to make sure nothing falls off the table and breaks. 

 

Jensen takes a deep breath, tells Frank to hold on a moment and takes the time to put on his shirt. Jensen needs to get out of this house. He really didn’t want to have to worry about work stuff on top of anything else, but he knew Frank might be a problem.

 

“Frank, I’m sorry you feel I pressured you into doing Oprah, but...” Jensen whispers as he makes his way to the back door of the house, not wanting to wake anyone up.

 

“Of course I want you to be happy. Yes.” Jensen quickly exits the house, and walks out onto the back porch. There are a few boots laid out, and since he forgot to grab his own shoes that are by the front door, he figured it wouldn’t hurt any. Jensen puts on a pair of dark green rubber boots as he listens to Frank.

 

“Frank? Frank?” Jensen tries to get Frank’s attention but the man is rambling. Jensen makes his way off the porch and into the backyard.

 

“Frank, it’s going to be fine. I can just call them and I can cancel.” Jensen replies, hating to deal with this right now. 

 

Unaware of the massive mistake he made, Kevin runs through the back door Jensen left open. The dog runs through the porch and down the stairs towards Jensen, finally finding someone awake to play with.

 

“You are so right Frank...Yes, of course I’m listening to you. Yes...Yes, I love listening to you.” As Jensen is running out of ways to calm Frank down, he his a bark. 

 

Jensen turns to see Kevin sitting on the grass a couple feet from him, barking at him. 

 

“Shh! Sit!” Jensen whispers to Kevin forcefully.

 

When the dog listens Jensen is surprised for a moment, but then Frank is yelling in his ear. “No, not you Frank.”

 

Kevin then barks and starts running towards Jensen, and then runs along side him as Jensen continues his conversation.

 

“Frank if I may get down to it, ok. I think it would be a mistake to back out.” Jensen continues.

 

Jensen stops as Kevin runs ahead of him, and rolls on the ground. Kevin sits up and stares at Jensen, clearly wanting to play. But Jensen hears the bird noise in the distance that screams disaster.

 

“Because Frank, for so many years you have...you have inspired me with your beautiful words. And I feel like...” Jensen is getting distracted by watching the bird perched up on a high tree, and Kevin barking at him.

 

“Shh! I’m on the phone.” Jensen says to Kevin, taking his attention away from the bird that has now gotten off the tree and is flying towards Kevin.

 

“Now, I think it’s time that the world get to enjoy your words too. They are just so rich with passion and I...I think they we should all...um...Frank I...I just want you to be happy.” Jensen shouts out the last bit as he rushes towards Kevin just as the eagle swoops down and grabs Kevin with his claws.

 

“Give me that dog!” Jensen shouts out as the bird flies away with Kevin.

 

“Frank...Frank, I need you to hold on one second.” Jensen pleads with Frank, not waiting to hear a response.

 

Jensen runs, taking the phone away from his ear. “Give me that dog!” 

 

Without thinking, Jensen throws his phone at the eagle. The phone misses the bird, but it must have startled it as it lets go over Kevin. Jensen runs, his hands held out, and catches Kevin as he falls. 

 

“Okay, okay, gotcha.” Jensen ramble to himself as he runs towards his phone on the ground. He’s shaken and annoyed, and just wants to be back in his office all of a sudden. Jensen picks up his phone rambling Frank’s name, hoping the difficult writer hasn’t hung up yet.

 

“So sorry, so sorry.” Jensen pleads as he gets the phone back to his ear, still holding Kevin under his other arm.

 

“I dropped the phone. Now listen, Frank, I don’t want to...uh...” Jensen looks up to see the bird circling around, and Jensen curses mentally. This is one persistent bird. Jensen starts to walk faster towards the house, constantly looking over his shoulder at the bird that’s making his fast approach.

 

“I don’t want to sell you on anything. This is your legacy, this book. And I think it’s up to you to present your legacy to the world. And...and...call me tomorrow with your decision. And...bye bye.” Jensen rambles, trying to end the conversation somehow as the bird swoops down. Jensen cowers slightly, covering his head with the hand holding the phone. 

 

The bird swoops down, clearly wanting the dog, but ends up taking the phone out of Jensen’s hand before flying away. Jensen turns towards the bird that is already pretty much gone, and is in shock. What the hell just happened?

 

“No, wait.” Jensen calls out, needing his phone. Jensen looks down at the dog in his hands, the thing that made this mess and thrusts him up in the air towards the retreating bird.

 

“No, take the dog. Take the doggie. I need that phone.” Jensen calls out, running around the yard yelling at the bird. Jensen is unaware that he is being watched. He’s too busy trying to get his phone back and making a fool of himself.

 

\----

 

Inside the house, Jared quickly gets ready knowing his family is probably already up. As he makes his way downstairs he can hear his mother and grandmother laughing at something. Jared smiles, happy to be back home, as he approaching them. 

 

“Hey guys, have you seen...” Jared cuts himself off when he sees what his mother and grandmother are looking at. Jensen running around the yard with Kevin. 

 

“Ya, he’s playing with Kevin.” Jared’s mother replies, knowing what her son was about to ask. “We though he didn’t like him.”

 

Jared is a little disturbed, unsure of what to make of the scene that is clearly amusing his family.

 

“Will you go get him, we have a whole day planned for him. He needs to get ready” His grandmother says.

 

Jared just nods, not sure he could say anything at the moment. Not really correcting them on anything, because he knows Jensen isn’t going to like what they are planning. 

 

“Ya, tell him we got a big surprise for him.” His mother continues as Jared walks out to the backyard.

 

As Jared walks towards Jensen, Jensen is still rambling about someone giving his phone back. Jared knows he said there’s a side to his boss he’s never seen before and needs to get to know for the interview, but this...Jared isn’t sure what this is.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” Jared asks.

 

Jensen turns around, slightly startled by Jared’s voice.

 

“Oh, jeez. Your grandmother was completely right. The eagle can down and tried to take the dog, but then I saved him. And then the eagle came back, and took my phone.” Jensen rambles, out of breath.

 

“Are you drunk?” Jared asks, not sure how else to explain everything.

 

“What? No, I’m serious. That bird has my phone. And Frank’s calling me on that phone.” Jensen still rambles, clearly rattled.

 

“Relax.” Jared sighs, knowing even though the story sounds ridiculous, that it must be right to get his usually calm and collected boss this rattled. “We’ll order another phone, same number. We’ll go into town tomorrow and get it.”

 

“Really?” Jensen asks, starting to calm down a little.

 

“Ya.”

 

“Oh, alright. Go then.” Jensen puts Kevin on the ground, and the dog runs off.

 

“You have to get ready.” Jared tells Jensen, knowing this can either get annoying, or extremely entertaining.

 

“For what?”

 

“Oh, you’re going out with mom and the girls. Shopping and girl stuff.” Jared replies, trying to go the fun route. 

 

“What? I don’t want to.” 

 

“Sightseeing, and a surprise.” Jared continues, ignoring Jensen for a moment.

 

“What? No. I hate sightseeing. I’m not going.” Jensen argues.

 

“Yes. You’re going.”

 

“No. I don’t want to go.”

 

“You’re going.”

 

“I’m not going.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why? I’m not you’re girlfriend, okay. I’m not a friggin’ girl for that matter. Your mother isn’t going to do all the stuff she’d do if you were straight. I’m not putting myself through that.” Jensen argues, wanting to yell, but now aware that they are being watched.

 

“Ya, I get it, it sucks. And my mother knows you’re not a girl. I was kidding with the girl stuff. It’s just probably going to be my mom and my grandmother and maybe a few other people. I really don’t know what they have planned.” Jared replies, already feeling defeated. This could have been fun, but Jensen is clearly getting upset.

 

“Why? I don’t get it.” Jensen is getting frustrated.

 

“Look, maybe part of this is something my mother would do if I was straight. But my mother has known that I’m gay for a very long time and has accepted that. They just want to get to know you and spend time with you.” Jared knows he’s probably fighting a loosing battle, but he really doesn’t want to disappoint his family. It’s bad enough his lying to them already.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not doing this.” Jensen is tired, and frustrated, and just wants to curl back up into that bed and not get up for the rest of the week.

 

“Please. Just, give me a hug. They probably think we’re fighting.” Jared takes a step forward.

 

“No. Don’t. I don’t want a hug.” Jensen wants to take a step back, but he knows Jared is right. They are being watched and his family can probably tell they are fighting.

 

“Jensen, it’s not a secret with my family how I am in a relationship. And sure, we never talk about the details, but anyone who sees me knows I’m not a pushy bottom. But I’m also affectionate. So I’m going to hug you, you want to make this work, or not?.” Jared says, needed to just get Jensen out with his mother today and he’ll do damage control later.

 

“Bottom? What? I don’t...what are you talking about. You talk to your family about your sex life? And why do you not look like a pushy bottom, and by default that mean I am?” Jensen is confused, shocked, and maybe rambling a little.

 

“Okay, I’m going to save the question about you knowing gay sex terms for later. I said I didn’t go into details with my folks, but whatever, have selective hearing. Let’s just get you ready, okay.” 

 

“Oh for pete shakes, just because I’m straight doesn’t mean I’m retarded.” Jensen grumbles, and doesn’t argue when Jared takes another step towards him. “Fine. Let’s get this over with.”

 

Jared pulls Jensen into a hug. Jensen doesn’t hug back, he’s still not sure what’s going on anymore. It’s already getting a little too much for him, and they still have a week to get through. 

 

\----

 

Jensen leaves with Jared’s mother and grandmother without anymore argument, but Jared’s sure he’s going to get an earful when they are alone later tonight. When Jared’s finally alone, he decides it’s probably the best time to confront his father, seeing as the rest of the family is out of the house for a few hours. He doesn’t want them around in case things get ugly.

 

It doesn’t take Jared long to find his father. He knows where to look, and finds his father playing golf. Shooting towards a small island out in the water. Jared’s sees his son approach, and takes another swing. Jared knows his father is fully aware of the conversation they are about to have.

 

“Your mom found these eco-balls. They dissolve in water.” Jared’s father says as Jared approaches, and then he hits another ball out into the water. “I don’t know how she comes up with this stuff.”

 

“Anyways, your mother was a little peeved.” Jared’s father finally turns to face his son. “Apparently I wasn’t the most gracious of hosts last night. Was a little bit of a shock to find out that you’re getting married. Especially since none of us even knew you were dating.”

 

Jared wants to cut him off, but he lets his father rant, knowing it’s what he needs to do. Hoping then when it’s all over, they can patch things up and maybe his father will finally be happy for him.

 

“The point is...I owe you an apology.” Jared’s father finished. 

 

“Okay, accepted, if the apology is actually coming from you.” Jared replies. He knows he should just back off and accept it, but Jared's too annoyed to just roll over. He knows his mother means well, and he’s glad that she’s so accepting. But he’d rather his father accept him on his own terms as well, not just because his mother tells him to. 

 

“What more do you want me to say son? That I approve? Because I’m really not sure that I do.” Jared’s father finally puts the golfing away to focus on his son, turning to face Jared. 

 

“I didn’t think you had a problem with me being gay.” Jared tries to keep his voice calm and even, but he can’t keep the slight hurt out of his eyes. 

 

“You know it has nothing to do with you being gay. Did I give you any problem when you were with Chris?” 

 

“No, I guess you didn’t...so what’s the problem now dad? I don’t get it.” Jared argues. 

 

“Look, I wanted to talk to you before all this marriage stuff came up. Since it’s been so long since you came up to visit, and...I’ve been going over my retirement plans recently, and it got me thinking. Just hear me out, okay.” 

 

Jared nods, deciding not to interrupt his father. He knows where this conversations is going. He’s had the conversations many time with his father, mainly right before he moved to New York in the first place. 

 

“I’ve done a lot of things in my life. Practically built an empire with your mother from the ground up. But it doesn’t mean anything unless...unless you have someone to leave it to.” Jared’s father finishes, know this may just lead to an argument. 

 

“Yeah dad, we’ve already discussed this.”

 

“I’d like to discuss it again.” Jared’s father argues strongly. 

 

Jared shakes his head, ready to just leave but he feels he owes his father this much. Owes his whole family for the lies he’s telling this week, but not for moving. He never once regretting going after his dreams. 

 

“You have responsibilities here Jared. And I think I’ve been more than understanding about you goofing off in New York. But I need you to quit playing around...” Jared can’t listen to this anymore, so he finally cuts his father off.

 

“Understanding? When have you been understanding. Sure you’ve kept your mouth shut every time I call, or come up to visit for the holidays, but that has more to do with mom than you. And I’m not playing around, this is what I want to do with my life.” Jared argues, starting to feel exhausted. 

 

“And marrying Jensen is going to get you ahead? All we’ve ever heard out of your mouth about your boss is how much you hate working for him. He makes you miserable, and now we’re supposed to buy that you two are in love. What’s really going on Jared?” Jared’s father demands, looking very angry himself. 

 

“I’m sorry, okay. But we’re here now, and maybe if you’d take the time to get to know Jensen...”

 

“I feel like I do already son. That’s not the point. I feel like you’re giving up your values to be with him. Because maybe you think being with him will get you a head in life.” 

 

“That’s not what this is about. I love him.” Jared feels weird saying that about Jensen, because in truth he’s come to realize he doesn’t know his boss at all. Jared now starts to feel bad about all those mean things he ever said about Jensen, even if at the time they were accurate. 

 

“Look dad, I wish you had another son. I really do. One who wanted to stay here. One who wanted to take over the business. One who wanted to marry some girl you approved of. But that’s not me. I’m gay, and I’m happy in New York. It might be hard, and sure Jensen wasn’t the easiest person to get along with at first. But he’s different when he’s not working. And that’s the man that I fell in love with, not that man I complained about. And my job, sitting in my office and reading books. That makes me happy too. Do you understand?” Jared pleads. feeling tired of constantly having to explain himself to his father. 

 

“If you’re happy, I guess I got nothing to say.” Jared’s father picks up his golf club, ready to end the conversation and go back to golfing.

 

“That’s it? Seriously. You know what, apology not accepted. I’m going back to the house. Have fun out here.” Jared storms off, feeling a little silly about storming off like a child. But his father got him a little upset. 

 

\----

 

Jensen felt incredibly awkward. Jared’s mother and grandmother brought him out for lunch. The meal was fine, but Jensen didn’t know what to say. Jared’s mother would try to ask a few questions here and there, when the silence became too awkward, but it all just felt forced. Eventually, Chris showed up and joined them. Jensen didn’t understand why Jared’s family seemed to stay such close friends with Jared’s ex. 

 

After lunch, the group moved to a small bar and got a table close to a stage. Jensen just wanted to leave, but knew Jared would be pissed if he just ditched his mother and grandmother. 

 

“I hope you are ready for your big surprise, because this is one of Sitka’s greatest treasures.” Jared’s mother tells Jensen just ask the music in the bar changes. 

 

To Jensen’s horror, and Chris’s amusement, Misha takes the stage. Jensen remember the man on stage from the other day, but then he was a waiter at the Padalecki’s house. Not a stripper.

 

Chris leans over to Jensen. “Relax, Misha’s a good guy. Just have fun.” 

 

Jensen wasn’t sure why Chris was being nice to him. Shouldn’t this be awkward?

 

“Misha’s the only exotic dancer on the island. But we are so lucky to have him.” Jared’s grandmother shouts over to Jensen over the music. “Work it, Misha!”

 

Jensen watches in horror as Misha dances around the stage. Sure Misha isn’t that bad to look at, but really? Why would Jared’s mother and grandmother bring him to something like this. It’s just weird. 

 

“Over here Misha! Over here!” Jared’s grandmother calls out. 

 

Jensen shakes his head wildly as he realizes that Jared’s grandmother is calling Misha over to them...and that Misha is actually answering the call. 

 

Once Misha is at the table, Jared’s grandmother continues to talk. “You remember Jensen. He’s marrying my grandson Jared. Show him what he’s gonna be missing.”

 

“Come with me, my sexy prince.” Misha grabs Jensen by the hand, and starts pulling him towards the stage. 

 

“No, please.” Jensen tries to pull out of Misha’s grasp gently, not wanting to make a big scene. “This is really not necessary.”

 

But it’s too late, Misha pulls Jensen onto the stage and gently pushes in onto a chair. Jensen convers his eyes as Misha starts dancing and stripping around him. Misha occasionally grinds up against Jensen, trying to get his attention. But Jensen is not having any of it. He's trying to hard to think of anything else, trying to imagine that he's anywhere but here. 

 

Jensen isn’t sure how long he was on stage, but when the song finished he quickly made an escape. Jared’s mother and grandmother just make cat-calls from their seats, clearly missing Jensen’s discomfort. 

 

Jensen soon finds himself outside, standing on the balcony outside the bar. He needed some time to himself, away from all the craziness. He really didn’t realize this was going to be this hard, that Jared’s family was going to be this wild. Then again, why would he be surprised, he never really took the time to get to know Jared. 

 

“Hey, there you are.” Jensen jumps, and turns to see Chris walk onto the balcony. “How are you holding up?”

 

“Oh, fine. I’m fine.” Jensen mumbles, turning back to look at the view. 

 

“Yeah, the Padalecki’s can be a bit overwhelming at time.” Chris chuckles. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“It’s a little different than New York, huh?” Chris asks. 

 

“Little bit, ya. You ever been?” Jensen turns himself slightly so he can actually look at Chris. Chris seems like a nice guy, but Jensen still can’t help but find it weird to be talking to Jared’s ex. Hell, he never even knew Jared was gay until the other day. 

 

“No. That was always Jared’s dream, not mine. I never really wanted to leave home.” Chris admits. Chris is still unsure how to take Jensen. He’s heard a lot of stories from Jared’s parents, but he’s willing to keep an opened mind about the man. Because he knows Jared wouldn’t be someone that treats him badly. 

 

“You guys were pretty serious, huh?” Jensen asks. 

 

“Well, I mean, we dated in high school and all through college. We were both kind of our first big gay relationship. But I mean, we were kids.” Chris replies, smiling. He never regretted what happened between him and Jared, but when it was all over he knows they both realized they were more like best friends than a couple that would last. 

 

“And you guys called it off because of...Sorry, Jared never really mentioned you before.” Jensen rambles, realizing maybe that’s the wrong thing to admit. 

 

“Really? I guess I shouldn’t be offended. Moving to New York was kind of like Jared starting over. But um...well, the night before we graduated school, he proposed and said he wanted to elope and run away to New York with me.” Chris admits. 

 

“Really? And...you said no.”

 

“And I said no. And I don’t regret it, so you don’t have to worry about me. We broke on good terms. But I’ve never been anywhere but here. This is my home. So, you’re a lucky man Jensen. Jared’s a great man, but you obviously already know that.” Chris smiles, wanting Jensen to just relax a little. 

 

“Yeah.” Jensen is now suddenly uncomfortable again. He didn’t feel it until now, but he’s starting to feel really awful about lying to all this people. These people that clearly care so much about Jared. 

 

“He really never mentioned me before?” Chris asks, curious. 

 

“Sorry. We um...I don’t think he liked me too much at first. Going off his family’s reaction of me being here.” Jensen admits, feeling shitty. 

 

“Don’t mind them, it doesn’t matter about that. But seriously, did you guys not have the ex talk or something? Does he not know about all your ex’s?” Chris is starting to feel a little confused about the whole situation.

 

“Um...no, I guess it never came up.” Jensen mumbles. 

 

“Are you okay? I’m sorry if I said anything that upset you. You really don’t have anything to worry about. It looks like Jared really cares about you. And besides, I kind of have my own guy that wouldn’t be too happy with me if I decided to go back to Jared. Trust me, Jared and I are old news.” Chris gives Jensen a light nudge, wanting to nudge the man out of his thoughts. 

 

“Ya, no, I’m fine. Sorry, just thinking.” Jensen can’t look at Chris anymore, he knows the older man is just trying to be nice, but he can’t. 

 

“Okay.” Chris looks back inside the bar, debating if he should just leave Jensen along. 

 

“It looks like everyone really cares about Jared. I’ll be sure to treat him right.” Jensen suddenly says, not sure why those words came from. Or why he felt the need to say them. 

 

“I’m sure you will. Or I guarantee you and I will have a problem. Look, I’m not going to push, we ain’t friends. But if you ever need a break from all the craziness at the house, you should bring Jared and yourself out to the bar sometime. My partner and I sometimes perform, or we could just have a beer.” Chris rambles. He now really wants to talk to Jared, and get to the bottom of what’s really going on. 

 

“Thanks, we may take you up on that offer.” Jensen continues to stare at the scenery, wanting to just be left alone.

 

“Alright, I’m going to head inside.” Chris doesn’t wait for a response, before heading back inside the bar. 

 

Jensen takes a shaky breath, and is surprised when a lone tear runs down his face. It’s been a very long time since any raw emotions like this have come close to the surface for Jensen. 

 

Jensen quickly wipes the tear off his cheek, and shuts those feelings away. He wasn’t going to let this weekend revert himself back to that pathetic teenage version of himself. He didn’t spend this much time creating this strong version of himself, only to have it break away over what? Some stupid family weekend? No. This is just business. 

 

\---


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 

The trip back to the Padalecki's house was almost unbearable for Jensen. Jared's mother and grandmother's didn't seem to notice any change in Jensen, which Jensen does count his blessings for. Also for the fact that Chris decided to take off and meet up with his boyfriend. 

 

When they arrive back at the house, Jared is outside. Jensen is not sure what he's doing, but it looks like he's cutting wood that looks like a canoe. Whatever is happening, Jared's mother's mood swifts to almost match Jensen's. 

 

"Jared! Jared, honey, is everything okay?" Jared's mother shouts to Jared, as they all approach the house. 

 

But Jared doesn't answer, too busy with what he's doing and the music playing through his Ipod is drowning everything else out. 

 

"What...um...what is he doing?" Jensen asks, a little concerned. 

 

"Something's up. It's best to leave him alone." Jared's mother smiles at Jensen, and they all enter the house. 

 

Inside the house, Jared's father is in the living room watching TV. Jensen can see that Jared's mother is upset, and she looks like she's on a war path to Jared's father. Not wanting to intrude, but still curious, Jensen excuses himself and leaves towards the stairwell. He stops by the stairs, however, so he can listen in to Jared's parents conversation. 

 

Jared's mother turns off the tv, and stops in front of it to face her husband. 

 

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm watching that." Joe looks away from the television to looks at his wife. 

 

"Why is Jared out there hollowing out that old stupid canoe again?" Grace demands. 

 

"Well, maybe he's planning to escape. What?" Joe asks, knowing Grace is upset. 

 

"What did you do?"

 

"I didn't do anything, I mean...I just had a frank converstaion with him about his future." Joe admits. 

 

"Well, yeah. That's a great idea. Just perfect. Because he will never come back home now. He is my son. I only get to see him every three years because of you. Because of you, I've had enough. You are going to be supportive of him marrying Jensen, and that's it." Grace rambles, keeping eye contact with her husband. 

 

Jensen feels weird listening into this private conversation, but at the same time he can't make himself leave.

 

"You know, if we're not careful, we are going to end up in this great big house, just you and me alone. You and me, and everything that we're angry about. God forbid that they should have a grandchild that we never get to see." Grace continues. 

 

"They can't have kids Grace." Joe states.

 

Jensen almost flinches at the tone behind Joe's statement, and he can't listen to anymore. Hearing Grace's last argument before the rest is drowned out by him entering the bedroom. 

 

"You are going to fix this, Joe. I mean it. Fix it now."

 

\----

 

Jensen takes a shower, needing to clear his head, as well as getting the smell of Misha off him from the dance he was forced to have. He lets the water run over his face, drowning his thoughts and fears. 

 

When the water starts to run cold, Jensen quickly turns the water off. He rubs a hand over his face, trying to put everything in place before he exits the bathroom. He feels the wall by the shower, but doesn't find a towel. He opens up the curtains and looks around the bathroom.

 

"Where's a towel. Damn it!" Jensen steps out of the shower. 

 

"Hello! Anyone out there? Jared?" Jensen calls out, hoping maybe someone can get him a towel, but all he gets is silence. "Damn it"

 

Unfortunately for Jensen, Jared is out on the balcony that's attached to their room. He still has his Ipod on, so he doesn't hear Jensen call his name. Jared strips, wanted to take a shower after working his anger out of the canoe. 

 

Jensen and Jared both re-enter the bedroom, naked, unaware of the other. Jensen quickly makes a run for the closet, not paying attention, running right into Jared. They both fall to the ground, Jensen landing on top of Jared and Jared loses his Ipod in the fall. 

 

"Oh! Why are you naked?" Jensen shrieks, startled. 

 

"Oh my god! Why are you wet?" Jared yells back. 

 

"Oh my god." Jensen quickly gets off Jared, and hides behind the other side of the bed. Jared gets a clear view of the tattoo on Jensen's back, as well as a good view of Jensen's ass. 

 

"Why are you naked? Don't look at me." Jensen yells, freaking out as he hides. He looks over the bed to see Jared still just standing naked in the middle of the bedroom. "Oh God! You're showing everything! Put some clothes on for the love of God!" 

 

Jensen throws Jared a blanket off the bed, as he quickly throws on some boxers. Jared smiles as he wraps the blanket around himself. Jensen grabs a shirt from his bag as he stands up. Jensen quickly starts to get dress, not caring that he's still wet. 

 

"Explain yourself please." Jensen demands as he stands now in his boxers and a t-shirt. 

 

"Explain myself?" Jared asks, a little amused. 

 

"Yes. Explain yourself."

 

"I was outside, on the balcony." Jared states, not really understand what the big deal is. 

 

"Really? You didn't hear me? I called for you. For anyone. There was no towels in your bathroom, and I was having a shower." Jensen rambles. 

 

"I was listening to music...What are you doing home?" Jared asks. 

 

"Your mother and gammy's downstairs too, we got home awhile ago. And I wanted to have a shower, and then you came out of nowhere and jumped me." Jensen is flustered. 

 

"What? I didn't jump you, you ran into me." Jared replies, wanting to be angry and the accusation, but the whole situation is actually pretty funny. 

 

"I was trying to get a towel. Who doesn't keep towels in the bathroom. You know what, whatever, just go!" Jensen shouts, not wanting to see Jared anymore right now. 

 

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower. Nice tattoo by the way." Jared smiles, turning towards the bathroom. 

 

"Ya, take a shower. You stink." Jensen shoots back, ignoring the fact that Jared just saw his tattoo. 

 

"You know, it's good this happened." Jared smirks, wanting to mess with Jensen just a little more. He picks up a set a clothes off the ground, and a towel as he walks towards the bathroom. 

 

"What?" 

 

"Now I at least know that my husband to be as a cute ass." Jared smiles and enters the bathroom. Not waiting for a response, knowing he probably won't get one by the shocked look at Jensen's face. Jared laughs. 

 

\---

 

Jared and Jensen don't talk much for the next few hours, they eat supper with the rest of the family and then crash. Jared is back to laying on the floor. They are both still awake. 

 

"So naked." Jared smiles, unable to fall asleep. 

 

"Can we not talk about that, please." Jensen states, trying to sleep. He just wants to put this crazy day behind him. 

 

"Alright. Fine with me." Jared just shakes his head, and closes his eyes.

 

"So..." Jared opens his eyes at the sound of Jensen's voice. "What's the deal with you and your father?" 

 

"I'm sorry. That question is not in the binder. " Jared states coldly. 

 

"I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all about...everything." Jensen tries to gather his thoughts, but he can't understand why he's still talking. This is a dangerous conversation, he should just go to bed. 

 

"Not about this, I didn't." Jared snaps back. 

 

"But if that Mike guy asks..."

 

"Not about this Jensen. Okay. Goodnight." Jared closes his eyes again, wanting to end the conversation. 

 

"I like the Psychic Network." Jensen states, shocked himself that he just said that. 

 

Jared opens his eyes, confused. "What?"

 

"Not in the 'ha-ha, isn't that funny she likes that trash' kind of way. I um...I actually quite enjoy it. I uh, I took disco lessons in the sixth grade. My first concert was Rob Base and D.J. E-Z Rock." Jensen rambles. 

 

"Where is this coming from Jensen" Jared asks, wanting to sit up and look at the man, but he's scared Jensen will just close up. 

 

"I don't like flowers in my house or at the office because they remind me of funerals. I never played a video game. I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas. It's my favorite book. I haven't slept with anymore in over a year and a half. And...all I wanted to do after Chad called me a monster was punch someone or have a meltdown." 

 

Jared just lays for a moment, letting everything Jensen just said sink in. 

 

"And the bird tattoo?" Jared asks.

 

"They're swallows. I uh...got them when I was fourteen, after my parents died. Stupid, I know. I'm sure there's many, many other things, but that's all I can come up with right now. So...ya." Jensen stops, taking a deep breath. 

 

The room is quiet, and Jensen fears maybe Jared is asleep. He's not sure he can say all that again later. "You there?"

 

"Ya, I'm still here. Just processing." Jared replies, not sure how to take it all in. He knew Jensen's parents were dead, but he had no idea how old Jensen was when he lost them. And by the sounds of it, Jensen still hasn't completely healed from whatever happened. But Jared doesn't want to push anything, he knows that this was a very big step for Jensen.

 

"You really haven't slept with anymore in 18 months?" Jared asks, trying to take some of the tension out of the room.

 

"Really? Out of all that, that's all you got." Jensen smiles, feeling a little better. He knows Jared heard it all, but he appreciates what Jared is now trying to do. 

 

"That's a long time." Jared protests, trying to defend himself. 

 

"Yeah, well...I've been a little busy."

 

"So 18 months since you've slept with a girl. Um...what about a guy?" Jared asks.

 

Jensen's smile fades, not sure where that question came from. "Just because we're in the arrangement, doesn't mean I'm a fag." 

 

Jared flinches at the change in Jensen's voice. He knows it's his own fault, he shouldn't have pried. He knows Jensen doesn't have a problem with him being gay, so him lashing out is something else. 

 

"I really don't like that word Jensen." 

 

Jensen closes his eyes, trying to calm the rising panic in his chest. He quickly blinks, trying to rid the rising emotions from his eyes. 

 

"I'm sorry." Jensen whispers. 

 

"So...um...who's Rob Base and D.J...."

 

"E-Z Rock?" Jensen finishes, hearing Jared's confusion.

 

"Come on, you've heard of them. I'm not that much older than you." 

 

"Um...I don't think so. Maybe I'd have to hear something they've done." Jared smiles.

 

"You know...um..." Jensen's feels a blush rise on his cheeks as he mumbles some of the words to one of their songs. 

 

"That was good." Jared smiles, liking the sound of Jensen's voice.

 

"What?"

 

"I know who they are. I just wanted to hear you sing it." Jared laughs. 

 

"Shut up." Jensen smiles. 

 

"Jensen?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Don't take this the wrong way." Jared states, feels more comfortable with his boss now. It probably helps that they can't see each other right now. 

 

"Okay." Jensen mumbles. 

 

"You're very beautiful." 

 

"Beautiful?" Jensen asks, a small smile creeping up his face.

 

"What? Too girly?"

 

"Well, a little. I thought you said you weren't a pushy bottom." Jensen smiles.

 

"Alright, fine. You're very handsome." Jared laughs. 

 

"That's better." 

 

They both lay there, silent, taking in everything that's just happened. 

 

"Good night Jensen."

 

Jensen rolls onto his side, and curls into a ball. He had no idea this week would turn out this way. He wanted this to just be about buisness. So why, after just spending one day out with Jared's family and ex, is all this started to feel very personal.

 

\---

 

Chris enters the bar he owns with his partner, and walks towards a table where two men are already sitting. The bar is closed.

 

"Steve?" Chris asks, as he approaches the table. 

 

Steve gets up and greets his boyfriend with a kiss. 

 

"Where have you been all day?" Steve asks. 

 

"I told you, I was spending the day with the Padalecki's. And then I just stayed in town for a bit." 

 

"I just thought you would be home sooner." 

 

"Who's this?" Chris asks, as they both sit down at the table. 

 

"Remember me talking about a Mike back in his school?" Steve asks, smiling. 

 

"Mike that you never dated right?" Chris grins, kissing Steve. 

 

"Of course. This is Mike Rosenbaum. We were just friends back in college. He's now in New York." 

 

"Nice to meet you." Chris shakes Mike's hand. Chris tries to not look confused by the coincidence that someone else from New York is visiting the same week as Jared. "What bring you here?"

 

"Got a call a few hours ago, work related, so got here as soon as a could." Mike smiles. 

 

"He doesn't have a place to stay, so I figured he could use the spare room above the bar." Steve asks, looks at his boyfriend with big eyes. 

 

Chris laughs. "Alright."

 

"Did I hear you say you spent the day with the Padalecki's?" Mike asks. 

 

"Yeah. I'm good friends with the family, and um...used to date their son, Jared." Chris states. "What's going on Steve?"

 

"I have no idea babe, I swear. What is going on Mike? I thought you said you were up for buisness?" Steve asks, now also confused. 

 

"I am. Joe Padalecki was the one that called me in fact. See, Jared and Jensen are part of my case load, and I don't think they are truly in love. I think it's all a scam so that Jensen can stay in the states, keep his job, and not be deported back to Canada." 

 

"That's ridiculous. I know Jared, and he would never agree to something like that. If he's with Jensen, it's because they really are in love." Chris defends, knowing this can't possibly be true. 

 

"I know he's you're friend. I know them both more than they know actually." Mike replies. 

 

"Well, isn't that a conflict of interest?" Chris glares, starting to feel very protective. 

 

"My boyfriend, Tom, works with Jared. He's been at that company for nearly as long as Jared has been. And Tom assures me, that there is no way this is legit. Everybody hates Jensen." Mike smiles. 

 

"I take it you do too." Chris counters. 

 

"Um...can someone please tell me what's going on?" Steve pleads, feeling really confused. 

 

"Jensen is about to get deported back to Canada because his green card has expired. Everybody knows this, and suddenly they're getting married? Nobody even knew Jensen was gay, if he even is. I know Jared's you're friend, but this is my job. And if I'm right, which I'm pretty certain that I am, then I have to do my job. Why else would Joe Padalecki call me? He must think the same thing. And must want to resolve this in a matter that keeps his son out of prison." Mike explains. 

 

"Maybe you and your boyfriend don't know Jensen as well as you think." Chris snaps back, Steven gripping his arm to keep him steady. 

 

"You've known the guy for what? 24 hours? How could you possibly know anything about it him?" 

 

Chris just glares at Mike. 

 

"I think I'm going to check into a hotel. It was nice meeting you Chris." Mike smiles, and leaves. 

 

"What the hell was that all about?" Steve demands once Mike is gone. 

 

"I have no idea. But I need to talk to Jared." Chris stands up. 

 

"It's late Chris, let's just go to bed." 

 

"Do you know this Tom guy?" Chris asks. 

 

"Yeah, we all went to school together. Why?" Steve asks. 

 

"Give him a call, get him up here too. I don't know what's going on exactly. But I know Jared. And oddly enough, I feel like I know Jensen too. Regardless of what everybody thinks, I really do think they care for each other."

 

"And what is bring Tom here going to solve?" Steve asks, confused again.

 

"Maybe nothing, but I don't want anymore surprises."

 

"Okay, I'll call him in the morning. But I hope you're right about this. Because if you're wrong....I don't want you dragged into this."

 

Steve gets up, kissing Chris, before leaving. Chris stays at the table, wondering what Jared has gotten himself into. Chris takes out of his phone and dials Jared's number, knowing he'll get his voicemail. 

 

"Hey Jared, um...we need to talk. Just met a friend of yours from New York. Mike Rosenbaum. Anyways, we really need to talk about what he's doing here. Call me as soon as you can. Bye."

 

Chris hangs up the phone, and leaves the bar, catching up with Steve. 

 

\---

 

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 

Jensen had the best sleep he ever had, in...as long as he can remember. But when he wakes up, it takes him a moment to realize where he is...and the fact that he slept in for the first time since he started his job surprises him. 

 

Jensen doesn't have time to think about what happened the night before, as there is a knock on the door. "Room service. Breakfast for the happy couple."

 

*Shit*. Jensen looks around the room. The set up that he and Jared have doesn't really scream happy couple.

 

"Jared! Jared!" Jensen whispers as loud as he can. When he doesn't hear any movement, he launches one of his pillows at the ground where he hopes Jared it. 

 

"What the fuck!" Jensen hears Jared curse from the ground. 

 

"Jared, you mother's at the door. Get up." Jensen whispers, moving over in the bed to make room for Jared. 

 

"Just a second!" Jensen shouts at Jared's mother as Jared gets to his feet. 

 

Jared doesn't have any time to wake up as he throws the blankets he was using into the corner of the room, and gets into bed with Jensen. If he was a little more alert, he may have realized that he had some morning wood from the lovely dream he was having before Jensen work him up. 

 

"Um...what do we do?" Jared asks, rubbing his eyes as he pulls the covers up and gets in next to Jensen. 

 

"I donno...Just spoon me." Jensen rambles, clearly freaking out. 

 

Jared grins and does as he's told. That's when things take a turn for the worse. Jensen feels Jared erection, as Jared wraps his arms around Jensen. Jensen pulls away. 

 

"Oh my God! What is that?" Jensen shrieks, trying to keep his voice down. 

 

"What do you call yours?" Jared asks, as he realizes what he did. Trying not to be embarrassed, Jared keeps the focus on Jensen. 

 

Jensen is too shocked for words, but is quickly pulled out of it by another knock on the door. "Are you guys okay?"

 

"Ya. One second. Come on in. Everything's fine." Jensen yells, as he positions himself in Jared's arms, clearly not impressed. 

 

It's a little weird how easy and comfortable Jensen fits into Jared's side, Jared's arms wrapped around him. If you can forget about the fact that Jared is currently sporting an erection. But Jensen doesn't allow himself to think about that as Jared's mother enters the room. 

 

"I brought you guys up some breakfast. Cinnamon rolls." Grace smiles, as she places a tray down in front of Jared and Jensen. That's when Jensen realizes that Jared's father and Grandmother have also entered the room. 

 

"Oh, thanks, you shouldn't have gone thought the trouble." Jensen doesn't know how to take Jared family. And he's starting to realize this week is going to be a hell of a lot harder than he ever could have anticipated. 

 

"Oh, no, you're family now, it's no trouble at all." Joe replies, smiling. "Your mother and I have come up with a proposition, and I happen to think it's a terrific idea..."

 

There's something in Joe's tone that doesn't sit right with Jensen. After a brief look over at Jared, Jensen can see Jared isn't too trusting right now either. 

 

"We want you to get married on thursday. Day before you guys are set to leave." Joe smiles. 

 

"Thursday? But that...today's sunday right?" Jensen asks, looking over to Jared. 

 

Jared just nods as he stares at his father. Jared knows his father is up to something. There's not way he would agree to this otherwise. 

 

"That's uh...that's kind of soon." Jensen looks back over to Jared's family, trying hard not to freak out. 

 

"Well, you were going to get married anyways, right? So why don't you get married here? This way we can all be together, and that way Grandma Annie can be a part of it." Joe continues. 

 

"Oh. Oh uh...we're...no. I uh...it's Gammy's birthday this week. I don't..." Jensen isn't sure what else to say, and Jared's being oddly quiet. "We don't want to ruin you're birthday by getting married only a few days later."

 

"I've had 89 birthday parties. I don't need another one. I'd much rather help you two get you're wedding together. It would be a dream come true to me to see one of my grandchild's wedding. " Gammy explains, with a wide grin on her face. 

 

"So you'll do it?" Joe asks. 

 

Jensen wants to cry. He seriously wants to break down into tears right this second. Because Jared's family truely care for him. And what's going to happen if this all blows up in his face. 

 

"Before I'm dead?" Gammy asks, a playful smile now on her face. 

 

"Ok. We'll do it." Jensen caves, wanted everyone to leave them alone now. 

 

The rest of the excitement goes by in a blur, Jensen now becoming the silent one. Finally the family leaves, leaving Jared and Jensen alone in the bed. Jensen still in Jared's arms.

 

"Fuck!" Jared curses, pulling his arms away from Jensen. 

 

When Jensen looses the contact with Jared, he finally snaps out of it. 

 

"When my mom finds out that this whole thing is a sham...she's gonna...she's gonna be crushed, and my grandmother is going to die." Jared runs a hand through his hair, clearly upset. 

 

"Your mom's not going to find out. We'll figure this out." Jensen wants to rub a hand over Jared's back to comfort him, but he doesn't. 

 

"Shit." Jared gets out of the bed, and just sits on the edge. "My father. What's with that?"

 

"What? The wedding thing?" Jensen asks, confused. 

 

"Ya. Where did that come from?" Jared doesn't turn to face Jensen. He doesn't want his boss to see how scared he really is.

 

"You're mom probably got him work up into it. It's going to be fine. They aren't going to find out." Jensen awkward moves across the bed, so he can sit next to Jared. 

 

"It's not like we're going to be married forever. We'll be happily divorced before you know it. It will be fine." Jensen wraps an arm around Jared, and is surprised when Jared leans into him. 

 

"You okay?" Jensen asks after a few minutes pass. 

 

"Ya, I uh...I gotta talk to Chris?" Jared gets up and starts collecting some clothes. 

 

"You're ex? Why?"

 

"He's been here this whole time. He's really close to my family. If...if something going on, he'd know." 

 

Jared grabs his clothes, and enters the bathroom. Jensen stays on the bed, letting the silence of the room calm his nerves. After a minute, Jared re-enters the room, dressed.

 

"You're right, you know. Get a quicky divorce, we'll be fine." Jared says, trying to stay positive. 

 

"Absolutely."

 

"You alright?" Jared asks, as he know notices Jensen isn't acting like his usual self.

 

"I'm fine. Just...I'm fine. Um...you still going to see you're ex?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"Need me to come along?"

 

"No, that's probably not a good idea. If Chris figured out what's going on. You're probably the last person he wants to see right now." Jared explains as he makes his way to the door. 

 

"Ok, I'll just...relax here I guess." 

 

"I'll be back soon." Jared leaves. 

 

*Just relax. This is a business deal. This is just a business deal.*

 

Jensen gets out of the bed, and quickly gets dressed. He needs to get out of here for a few hours. 

 

\---

 

Jared arrives at Chris's bar. The bar is opened, but there isn't a lot of people inside. He quickly spots Chris at a table, talking to two other men. 

 

"Chris!" Jared calls out as he approaches the table. 

 

Chris turns around, surprised when he sees Jared. "Shit. Jared? What are you doing here?" 

 

"I needed to talk to you? Why? Is this a bad time?" Jared's confused, sure he hasn't really talked to Chris much over the years. But they were best friends before. 

 

"No...um...just..." Chris isn't sure how to answer Jared. 

 

Jared gets closer to the table, and that's when he realizes he recognizes one of the men at the table. "Tom? What the hell are you doing here?"

 

"This crazy bastard called me last night and demand I get on the first flight out. So here I am." Tom looks over to Steve, who just smiles. 

 

"Jared, this is my boyfriend, Steve." Chris introduces, sitting back at the table. 

 

"What the hell's going on Chris?" Jared sits on the empty chair at the table. 

 

"You didn't call him? Chris! You said you were going to call him." Steve scolds. 

 

"I was...just wasn't sure what to say."

 

"Explain it now then." Jared demands, getting pissed off. 

 

"Steve went to school with Tom and Mike." Chris starts. 

 

"Mike?" 

 

"Mike Rosenbaum. The guy in charge of you case." Tom explains. 

 

"How the hell do you know Mike?" Jared asks, not taking his eyes off Chris.

 

"He's my boyfriend." Tom explains, starting to put the pieces of the puzzle together for himself. 

 

"Fuck." This is really not what Jared needs right now. 

 

"It's not true, is it? You're not marrying Jensen so he can stay in the country." Chris really hopes it's not true, he put himself on the line for Jared the other night with Mike. 

 

Jared debated his options in his head. He knows he couldn't get away with the lie he's been telling everyone else. Not with Chris. And certainly not with Tom also in the room. 

 

"Jensen may have approached me a few months ago with the offer when he was really starting to worry about being deported." Jared says, formulating a new lie in his head. He starts to get a headache from all the lies. 

 

"Jared! What the hell man. You do realize you'll probably go to jail for this right?" Tom shouts, being the first one to react. "I can't lie to Mike."

 

"I'm not asking you to lie to your boyfriend Tom, because...I love him." Jared finally says. 

 

"What?" All three men exclaim at the same time.

 

"Look...Jensen may have approached me with some crazy proposal, but I turned him down alright. We work together so much, and after that...ya, things got a little weird. But, after a few weeks I ended up asking him out. We got really close. And I know how everyone feels about him at work Tom. But...I donno, that's not who he is." Jared rambles, smiling at the thought of their conversation last night. 

 

"You serious? You really love him?" Tom asks, seemingly the only other person in the room that can find their voice. 

 

"Yeah, I do. And then more time we spend together, then harder I fell him. You know me Chris. I fall hard, fast." Jared smiles. 

 

Chris shakes his head, unsure how to take all the news. 

 

"And when we heard how soon he might be deported, I just knew I couldn't live without him. So yes, it might have been the reason all this started. But it's not the reason I'm marrying him. I'm marrying him because I love him. I'll move to Canada with him if I have to." Jared finishes, surprised at how easy that was. 

 

"You really are serious, aren't you?" Chris finally says. 

 

"Yes, you know me Chris...I wouldn't lie about this." Jared feels something pull in his gut. He hates having to lie to Chris about something as big as this. But at the same time, he can't help but wonder if his new lie actually took place...if he and Jensen would be in the same situation they are now. 

 

"Alright, how can we help?" Steve says, noticing how the other two men were speechless.

 

"My parents want Jensen and I to get married this Thursday, after my Grandmother's birthday. She's really excited about seeing one of her grandchildren get married. So...Tom, I know this is probably way too much to ask, but..."

 

"You want me to talk to Mike." Tom interrupts. 

 

"I'd understand if you couldn't." Jared responds, knowing it's a lot to ask of a man he barely took the time to get to know back at the office. 

 

Tom nods, and stands up. "There is one thing I should tell you Jared."

 

"What?"

 

"Before Mike left, he did talk to me. Asked me about you and Jensen since he knew we worked together. I told him it was a shock. None of us at the office knew you two were seeing each other. And none of us even knew Jensen was gay." Tom explains.

 

"Ok..." Jared's not really surprised, but he's a little confused about why Tom's telling him this. 

 

"So I knew about your case. And before he left, he got a call for your father. He's the one that tipped him off, and told him to get down here to investigate you too." Tom finishes, smiling. "I'll see myself out."

 

Tom leaves, and Jared just stares a head, shocked. 

 

"I was going to tell you that, after Tom left. Mike told us last night, that's why I wanted Tom here." Chris explains.

 

"Why fly Tom out?"

 

"Wanted to keep a better eye on the situation." Chris smirks.

 

"You were going to kick his ass, weren't you? Like that would have help." Jared smiles, despite the fact that he wants to be pissed. 

 

"I would never. Now get out of here. Spend time with that boyfriend of yours." Chris laughs, and he gets up and walks towards the bar. 

 

"Alright. Thanks Chris." 

 

Jared gets up and leaves. After a moment, Steve walks over to Chris.

 

"You really believe him?" Steve asks.

 

"I donno. I think he's lying about the circumstances. But I can't help feel that he's not lying about his feeling towards Jensen." Chris explains, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "He probably just doesn't know it yet. 

 

\---

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

  
Author's notes: So sorry for the delay again in updating this story. Hope you all like the new chapter.

\---  


* * *

Chapter 10

 

Jensen wasn't sure what to do with himself with Jared gone. He stayed in their room for awhile, not really wanting to spend time with Jared's family today. The reality of their scam was starting to weigh on Jensen, mostly because of Jared's little freak-out after his parents announced they wanted them to get married after his grandmother's birthday. Jensen hasn't had to worry about other people for so long, and disappointing family. It stings a little to think of Jared's family being hurt if this all blows up in their faces. 

 

After nearly two hours of sitting around doing nothing, since this is supposed to be a vacation and he really shouldn't do any work here, Jensen finally leaves the room. Jared's parents and grandmother are sitting around the living room. Jensen can tell before even announcing his presence that Jared's mother and grandmother are excited, and probably talking about wedding plans. Jensen again gets a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

"Hi." Jensen greets Jared's family, suddenly very exhausted. 

 

"Hey sweetie. Can we get you some lunch? Coffee?" Jared's mother asks, getting off the couch. 

 

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." Jensen forces a smile. 

 

Jensen notices Jared's father remains quiet, and unlike the rest of the family, he does not look as thrilled about everything. 

 

"We have a lot of planning to do..." Jared's mother smiles. 

 

"Yeah, I know. You guys really don't have to go out of your way. I appreciate everything you're doing." 

 

"Nonsense. That's what family is for." Jared's mother takes a seat back on the couch, next to Jared's grandmother. Jensen stays where he's standing, not wanting to get too comfortable. Jared's father is also making him a little uneasy sitting there in silence. 

 

"Speaking of family dear, wouldn't you want your family here for this?" Jared's grandmother asks. 

 

Jensen feels sick. They've only been here a few days, and Jared's parents barely know anything about him. Which is his own fault. Jensen didn't really open up to Jared's family when he had the chance the other day. He's not used to this. 

 

"It's just me." Jensen tries to smile, but the stress of the day and the questions being thrown at him are throwing him off. 

 

"Where are your parents sweetie?" Jared's mother asks. 

 

Jensen should be pissed they keep calling him names like sweetie, and that they're being so nice. But really, it just makes him feel worse. They're just trying to be nice, and he's screwing everything up. 

 

"They uh...they died when I was 14." Jensen states, trying to remain detached, as if talking about someone else. 

 

Jensen can tell that Jared's mother and grandmother feel sorry for him, and he knows this is a conversation he no longer wants to be apart of. But he can't be rude to Jared's parents, that would not help situations. 

 

"Oh, Jensen, I'm sorry. That must have been rough." Jared's mother finally says, after an awkward silence. 

 

Jensen does not want to yell at Jared's mom, or bust into tears. He needs to get out of here. He needs to get out of here now. 

 

"It's um...it's okay. It's totally fine. It happened so long a long, you know." Jensen smiles, the nausea in his stomach not lighting up. 

 

"Jensen...I know we can be a little over the top sometimes. But it doesn't mean we wouldn't understand. Family means a lot to us, so..." Jared's mother is cut off but Jensen. 

 

"Stop it!" Jensen nearly shouts, wanting to kick himself once the words out of his mouth. 

 

Jared's father stands up. 

 

"I'm sorry." Jensen mumbles. Jensen turns to Jared's father. "I'm sorry sir, it um..." 

 

Jensen takes a couple steps away from Jared's family, starting to feel claustrophobic. 

 

"I'm um..I'm just going to go for a walk. I'm sorry again." 

 

Jensen leaves quickly, needing to get out of there. There's a bike leaning against a pile of wood outside. Jensen is not really the outdoorsy time, but the bike will get him away from everything a lot faster than his feet. Jensen takes the bike, and gets as far away as possible. 

 

\---

 

As Jared makes his way home, he gets a call from a store in town about Jensen's phone. It's ready to get picked up. Jared knows that will make Jensen happy. Jared parks the car, and walks towards the house ready to get Jensen into town. He's worried how Jensen's been with his parents all day by himself. He notices the bike is gone, but maybe his parents just moved it into the garage. Jared didn't really understand why they kept it outside most of the time, nobody really used it. 

 

"Jensen!" Jared calls out as he enters the house. He quickly finds his parents and grandmother in the living room. "Hey guys, Jensen still upstairs? I want to take him into town."

 

"No Jay, he went for a walk. I think we might have upset him." Jared's mother tells him. 

 

Jared's dad scoffs and rolls his eyes as he gets up, leaving the room. Jared watches him go before he turns back to his mom. 

 

"Did dad say something to him. I know he doesn't approve of all this but still. I should be able to leave my fiance alone with you guys for a few hours." Jared sighs, taking a seat across from his mom and grandmother. 

 

"We just wanted to talk to him about some wedding stuff, and we kind of asked him about his family. We didn't know Jared. Why didn't you say anything?" Jared's mother asks. 

 

"Shit. Sorry. I um...I donno. He rarely talks about it you know. When I started working for him, well...he was a dick. Sorry about the language." 

 

"That's okay sweetie, we understand. You forget who you vented to most of the time." Jared's mother smiles. 

 

"He had to grow up fast I guess. I can't even image what I would have done if I lost you guys when I was his age." Jared smiles sadly. 

 

"I know. I do. Look, we love having you here, we do. But I think you got a boy to track down. Take him into town, have a date night or something. I think he needs it." Jared's mother smiles. 

 

"Thanks mom." Jared gets up, and leaves. 

 

Jared exits the house, trying to figure out how he could possibly find Jensen. Who knows where he could have gone. He walks towards the woods, taking his chance that Jensen took this path to clear his head. 

 

\---

 

Jensen throws the bike to the ground after nearly wiping out for the fourth time. He officially hates this place, and hates nature. He hates that it's been a really long time since he's stored all those negative thoughts and memories behind multiple brick walls, and only after a few days with Jared and his family those walls are startling to crumble. 

 

Jensen walks a few feet away from the bike, and sits down on a tree stump. He needs to clear his head, and rebuild some walls. Instead he feels a few tears run down his cheeks, and he curses himself. 

 

"Fuck!" Jensen yells, as he buries his face in his hands. 

 

Jared continues to walk down the path his on, worried that Jensen may have gotten himself lost out here. He's hoping Jensen didn't get very far before Jared found out he took off. After a little while, Jared finds the bike on the ground. He looks around but doesn't see Jensen around. 

 

Jared takes a few steps away from the bike, but freezes when he hears some noises. If he's not mistaken, it sounds like someone's crying. He hopes Jensen didn't hurt himself. "Jensen! Where are you?"

 

Jensen jumps, wiping the tears from his face when he hears Jared's voice. Jared's too close, everything is too close. He needs more time, more space. Jensen quickly stands up, and hopes he's able to pull on the masks in time. 

 

Jensen walks towards the bike, assuming that where Jared might be. 

 

"Jensen?" Jared steps behind a tree to see Jensen approaching the bike. "Are you okay?"

 

Jensen ducks his head, avoiding Jared's stare as he picks up the bike. "I'm fine."

 

Jared thinks Jensen may have been crying, when he notices Jensen's red eyes and blotchy face. Jared wants to believe that's not the case, because in the years he's known Jensen he's rarely seen a vulnerable side to him. 

 

Jensen starts walks up the path, back towards Jared's house. Jared jogs to catch up, grabbing Jensen gently on the shoulder. 

 

"Hey. What's going on?" Jared asks, knowing he should have kept his mouth shut. 

 

"What do you want from me Jared?" Jensen yells, throwing the bike back down to the ground. 

 

"Nothing. I just...I want to make sure you're okay." Jared defends, feeling bad already. 

 

"I'm fine. Perfect actually. Let's get going." Jensen goes to pick up the bike again, but Jared stops him. "Just leave me alone Jared. This isn't real. You don't actually like me, and I'm not gay. We don't have an audience, so you can drop the act."

 

Jensen pushes Jared away from him, not liking Jared being this close. 

 

"Fine!" Jared shouts. "Sorry for caring. I just wanted you to know you're stupid phone is ready. So if you can stand spending some more time with me today, I can take you into town so you can get back to your business."

 

Jared picks up the bike, and starts walks back towards his house. Jensen sighs, feeling like shit again. This is going to be a long couple of days, if he can survive it. 

 

\---

 

TBC


End file.
